The Partners In Japan
by 12Izabella25
Summary: Kagome Higerashi, a 22 year old agent for the Japan Police Department has to team up with one of her witnesses to catch a wanted drug lord and threat.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night in Japan. The city was still awake and people just got off of work. On this night, there was a demon on a murder spree in a nearby bar.

The demon killed it's last prey and licked his talons that had the people blood across them.

"Ah, man!" Sighed a man. The demon snarled and turned to the voice.

"And I was looking forward for a cold one on my return back." The man said with his hands in his pockets.

"Then I'll have to kill you too!" The demon yelled and ran towards him, ready to slice him in half.

"Heh."

In a blink of an eye, the man dodged the demons attack and stabbed in threw his chest with the demons heart on his claws.

He threw the demon off his hand and groaned in disgust when he looked at the blood on his hand and white shirt under his suit top.

"That's for ruining my drink." He snarled as he looked down at the demon.

"Freeze! JPD!" The man turned towards two car headlights and a woman holding a gun towards him.

"Get on the ground, hands behind your head." The woman said again.

"Can I at least get a drink first?"

"No. You'll be coming with me to questioned." She said. The man smirked and turned around with his hands on his head. The woman handcuffed him and put him in the back of her car.

"This is agent Higurashi, I have a suspect in the Alley Bar. I'm bringing him in now. Send down the analysis. Over." She got in the car and drove down to the police department.

"So, Agent Higurashi." The man said in the back seat.

"You're very good at your job. Impressive how you knew I was there." She looked in the rearview mirror and glared at him.

"It's none of your business. Stay quiet and you can go get a drink if you answer my questions."

"Fair enough. So can I get a name?" He asked. She didn't answer and parked her car in the lot and opened his door.

"Let's get this over with." She growled. He sat in the conference room and smiled when she came back in.

"Why were you there at this time of night?" She asked as soon as she closed the door.

"Well, I came back from a vacation and decided to get a drink at my favorite bar. Is that a crime?" He asked with a smile. She laughed and slammed a red folder on the table and stared in his golden eyes.

"I know who you are Inuyasha Takashi. This is the third time this week public places has been attacked. And if you don't take this seriously, I'll place you under arrest for preventing justice." Before she could say anything else, Sango, her partner came in.

"Kagome, the chief wants you." Sango said.

"Kagome. Gorgeous name." Inuyasha said smiling at her. Kagome faked smiled at him and pulled Sango out the door.

"Thanks for saying my name to the suspect!"

"Sorry." Sango whined.

They walked into the Chiefs office stood in front of her desk.

"Chief Kaede." Kagome and Sango bowed.

"Thanks for coming." Kaede said.

"Kagome."

"Yes?" Kagome asked.

"I know you've been on this case for 3 years but I think you need some time off." Kaede said.

"With all do respect Chief, I was this close from getting a person who've known where we could've found him. And the dog in there, killed him over some vodka."

"Actually I was going for whisky." They turn around and see Inuyasha standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame.

"How'd you get out of the-."

"Cuffs? My claws." He said smirking as he held up the handcuffs.

"Hello again Inuyasha." Kaede said.

"Hey, old hag." He waved.

"Kagome, we need Inuyasha for this case so from now on ye and him are partners."

Kagome looked at her in shock and Sango quietly went out the door.

"WHAT?!" She screamed.

"Perfect." Inuyasha said.

"Ye heard me. You'll start tomorrow at the crime scene." Kaede said and pushed them both out her office.

"It's gonna be interesting working with you." Inuyasha said looking down at Kagome. She ran to her desk, grabbed her work, bag, keys and fast walked out the door to her car. When she got to her apartment, she ran inside to the elevator to her room and through her stuff on the couch and through off her jacket and flopped on her bed.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed in a nearby pillow. After a few minutes of whining she fell asleep thinking about her new partner.

* * *

**Hey dear readers! I hope you guys like the first chapter so far and I hope some of you readers love Inuyasha which makes the story even better as it goes along ;)**

**I'm also an editor of my InuKag babies so if you want to see some of them please follow my Instagram at 12_Izabella_25.**

**Please like and comment down below some feed back about each chapter. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Kagome dressed in her regular clothes and as she pulled her hair in a ponytail she heard her fridge close and she pulled out her gun with her hair tie in her mouth.

She looked in her kitchen, but no one was there.

"Morning Kagome."

"Ah!" She screamed but it was slightly muffled by the tie in her mouth.

"How'd you get in here and how the hell do you know where I live?!" Kagome asked putting her gum back in her case around her waist.

"I followed your scent and you left your door open." He said as he got off her couch. Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to put her hair in a pony. Her phone rang and she picked up and it was Sango.

"Hey, Sango."

"Kagome, we may have found a lead. Go to the art studio and there will should be a meeting happening there tonight." Sango said. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard their conversation.

"Roku Art Studio?" Kagome asked. Before Sango could reply, Inuyasha took Kagome's phone out if her hand.

"Alright thanks Sango." And he hung up.

"The hell Takashi!?" Kagome yelled grabbing her phone.

"Don't worry. It's an art gallery right? So we need to dress up." Inuyasha said.

"Uh, there's no 'we' first of all." Kagome said. "Secondly, I'm going to that party alone because I'm the agent here, and that means I'm going to stop that meeting." Kagome said. Her phone dinged and she looked at it and it was a message from Sango who sent her an invitation for the gallery.

That night, she made it to the art gallery. It was masquerade themed. She wore a silk green dress with a black mask over her eyes with white diamonds at the tips.

"Kagome?" You hear me?" Sangi said over the earpiece.

"Loud and clear Sango." Kagome replied. "Tell me what you see."

Sango typed on her keyboard and hacked into the security surveillance cameras to the gallery.

"Nothing subspecies so far." Sango said over the phone.

Since Kagome was a priestess, she could sense dark aura. But she wasn't feeling anything so far.

"I think I got something. Look to your left." Sango said. Kagome looked to her left and saw a guy in a tux in a red devil mask with the gang mark she was looking for on her neck.

"That's one of the members. He has to be heading for the meeting." Kagome said.

Before she could walk towards the man, she was twirled around and slammed into a hard chest.

"Don't cause attention to yourself."

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome whispered as she looked up to a black mask that showed his bright eyes.

"What are you doing?! I have to follow him!" Kagome harshly whispered as she tried to yank from his grip.

"Start dancing slowly." He whispered in her ear, making her stiff. But they swayed back and forth as the music started to play.

"What's the plan genius?" She whispered.

"First, we follow him without causing attention, and then we'll do a track and report sort of thing." Inuyasha whispered back.

"No! I have to catch them tonight! This is my last chance!" Kagome said.

"I'm with the dog here." Sango said.

"Shut it!" Inuyasha and Kagome hissed.

"Target is moving." Sango said and Kagome and Inuyasha followed him to the upper floor away from the party.

"Welcome men." Kagome stopped and put her hand on Inuyasha's chest to make him stop as well.

"Today, we are striking this area."

"Sango." Kagome whispered.

"He's in there. And he pointing at a map. And he's pointing to Japan's Tech. building." Sango replied.

Kagome's eyes widen and she took her out from her thigh. She nodded towards Inuyasha and they came from behind the wall.

"Freeze JPD!" The men froze and put their hands up.

"Hello my sweet Kagome. And the half breed Inuyasha."

"Naraku." Kagome spat and held her gun towards him.

"Have you've come to take me away?" Naraku asked.

"If I don't think about killing you myself." Kagome growled.

"Ouch. And after all the nights we spent together." Naraku said and Inuyasha growled.

"Ah. How could I forget. The half breed that wishes to become what he isn't." Naraku said with an evil smirk.

"Shut your mouth before a cut it off your ugly face." Inuyasha snarled. Naraku raised his hand and all the demons at the table came running towards them. Kagome shot one of them down, and Inuyasha tackled another.

"Even though this was fun, I think I'll take you some other time." Naraku said and smoke started rise around him. Kagome pushed the demon that was on her and tried to leap at Naraku but the demon caught her foot and slashed her side.

"Gah!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled kicked the demon into the wall, knocking him unconscious. He kneeled next to Kagome and saw she was losing so much blood it was starting to make a puddle on the floor.

"G-go after h-him." Kagome croaked as blood dripped on the side of her mouth.

"I'm not gonna do that. You come first. " Inuyasha said and lifted her up bridal-style as gently as possible.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha heard in Kagome's earpiece.

"Hey, hunter. Get some officers down here, I'm taking Kagome to my place, it's the quickest way than a hospital." After he was done he took the ear piece out and placed it on the table before jumping out the window to a building roof.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered. "I know it's not easy but don't fall asleep."

"I'm fine." Kagome sighed but then cried and held her side.

"We're almost there." Inuyasha said as he continued to jump building to building.

Kagome fell asleep but woke up the next day in a master red bedroom with sun in her eyes.

"Ow!" She groaned and sat up from the bed. She looked at her clothes and saw she was wearing an oversized grey shirt.

"The hell am I wearing? And where am I?" She asked herself. Flashbacks of last night came back and she lifted the shirt and saw at her stomach to her waist was wrapped.

She looked around and didn't see her gun. So she quietly got out of bed and walked out the room.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped and ran down the hall almost tripping on the way while holding her side.

"Inuyasha!" She called out and saw him sitting on the couch.

"Kagome. You're awake!" He said and stood from the couch. Kagome lunged towards him and hugged him, and they both fell onto the couch.

"Not that I'm complaining about this morning so far but you shouldn't be up." Inuyasha said. Kagome sat up and lifted up the shirt to start unwrapping the bandage. Once the bandage was off, nothing was there.

"I'm a priestess. I heal faster." Kagome said.

"Anyway," Inuyasha said. "How'd you know Naraku?"

Kagome sighed and sat in front of Inuyasha but kept her head down.

"A long time ago, I was a new agent in the PD, and in that time I met Naraku." Kagome began and squeezed her hand.

"We dated for a while, until I found out he was responsible for the murders that's been going on for a while. I tried to stop him but he didn't listen." Inuyasha patted her shoulder.

"That's why you want to kill him? Doesn't he deserve to be in jail?" Inuyasha asked.

"Jail isn't good enough for what he did." Kagome whispered and stood up and walked over to her phone to see 5 missed calls and 1 message from Sango.

She looked at the message it said,

Kagome, we have a demon member in holding. Come whenever you're ready.

Kagome grabbed her clothes and ran back in Inuyasha's room to change.

"Alright, we gotta go." Kagome said.

"Right behind ya." Inuyasha said.

* * *

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

"After speaking with that demon our best bet is that he's at the other side of town." Sango said typing on her keyboard.

"What's on the other side of town?" Kagome asked on the Bluetooth if her car.

"By what the guy says, there's clubs and mostly where the most parties are like the gallery." Sango said.

"I have a friend there who may have seen Naraku past by there." Inuyasha said. Kagome hung up and stopped at a red light.

"How do you know Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Let's just say we didn't see eye to eye." Inuyasha said and looked out the window.

Kagome focused back on the road.

After a few minutes of driving, Inuyasha tells Kagome to stop in front of a dance club.

"Oh, so your friend owns a club? I'm not really surprised since you took my clothes off and put me in yours." Kagome asked. Inuyasha chuckled and opened the door. Music blared in Kagome's ears and people danced and girl were in revealing costumes and danced on cylinders around the room with blinding lights.

"Oh my god." Kagome groaned. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to walk with him.

"Whoa, hey!" Kagome yelped as she was being pulled.

"Calm down, I've been here a few times, I know the drill." Inuyasha said.

"I'm shocked." Kagome said sarcastically.

They made it to the back of the club and saw a man with short hair in a small pony amd he was hugging two girls on a wide sofa.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha called out and the man looked up. He got up from the sofa and half fived Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. It's good to see you again." Miroku said. He turned to Kagome and took her hand.

"And who is this angel?" Kagome held up her badge.

"Japan PD. Even though I'm flattered, we need to ask some questions." Kagome said taking her hand back.

"Of course. I'll answer anything you'd like." Miroku said. Kagome smirked at Inuyasha,

"He's more honest than you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Have you seen this guy around here?" Kagome held up a photo of Naraku and Miroku nodded and became serious.

"Yes. He comes to clubs and stuff for any other gang leader would do. Money, women and drinks." Miroku said.

"Does he have a routine? Maybe we can catch him here." Kagome asked.

"He actually comes tomorrow night." Miroku said.

"Perfect. Guess I should buy something for a club." Kagome said and began to walk out the room.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome got inside the car, they headed to Kagome's apartment.

"So what's the plan?" Inuyasha asked.

"We get to Naraku, then arrest him and then I'll carry on our lives." Kagome said as they walk into her apartment.

"Well I should get going." Inuyasha said as he began to walk out.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome said and Inuyasha turn to look at her.

"I never got to thank you. For saving my life." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked and walked over to her and lifted up her chin.

"Inu-mhp!" She caught her breath when Inuyasha's lips landed on hers. She felt her face heat up and Inuyasha pulled her closer. All she could do was stand there and let her eyes close in defeat.

* * *

**Hey there reader! Hope you are liking the first few chapters so far and remember to leave down a comment!****To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's happening?!" Kagome thought to herself. She opened her eyes and Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss.

"You're welcome." He said and walked out the door and closed it behind him leaving Kagome frozen with her face looking like a tomato. She walked to her bathroom, took her clothes off and filled the bath with cold water and got in.

"Damn you Inuyasha." She whispered to herself and submerged her head under water.

The next day, Kagome thought she would be fine but she thought wrong. When Inuyasha came up to her, her memory went back to last night and she fast walked to the restroom.

"What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't even like this guy and I'm getting flustered over him!" Kagome banged her head against the wall and then slid to the floor.

Sango came in and saw Kagome hugging her knees on the floor.

"Kagome?" Kagome looked up at Sango then put her head back on her knees.

"Sango. Do me a favor?"

"Yeah, sure." Sango said kneeling next to her.

"Can you shoot me?" Kagome asked looking up at Sango.

"What?! No!"

"It'll be fine, just shoot me in the leg and it'll be fine the next day." Kagome said and took out Sango's gun and handed it to her.

"Ok, no, no!" Sango said and put her gun back at her waist.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Before Kagome could say anything, the girls door opened and Inuyasha was standing there leaning against it.

"How long are you gonna keep me waiting?" Inuyasha asked Kagome and she stood from the floor.

"Let's go." She said and fast walked past him.

Inuyasha caught up with her and it was almost 8 so they had to hurry.

"Go home and get dressed. I'll meet you there." Kagome said.

"What if I wanna stay here and enjoy the show?" Inuyasha joked and put his head on his hand. Kagome looked at him with a disgusted and embarrassed look.

"Just go!" She said and ran inside her apartment.

Inuyasha chuckled and ran to his apartment.

Inuyasha was at the bar first so since he missed his drink a week ago, he ordered his whisky and enjoyed it slowly.

He looked at the door and he froze when he saw Sango and Kagome enter.

Kagome wore a black crop top with black leggings with heels. Her hair was also in a high pony with her bangs out and with a little bit of makeup.

She looked at Inuyasha and walked to him.

"White house!" She called to the bartender. "You look amazing." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled at him and looked at his outfit. He wore a three piece and his shirt had three open buttons that showed half of his chest.

"Y-you don't look so bad yourself." Kagome said and took her drink and took a sip.

Inuyasha waved over to Miroku and he came over to him, Kagome and Sango.

"Naraku usually comes around 2am. That's when it's mostly busy." Miroku said over the music. Kagome looked down at her watch and it was only 9:30pm. Five hours until he would get at the club.

Cooler Than Me started to play and Inuyasha took Kagome's hand.

"Let's dance."

Kagome was being pulled to the dancefloor while Sango and Miroku were left alone at the bar.

"I'm Miroku by the way my lady." Miroku said kissing the back of Sango's hand.

"Sango." She said and they decided to dance along with Inuyasha and Kagome.

**_If I could write you a song to fall in love,_****_I would already have you up, under my arm._****_I used up all my tricks,_****_I hope that you like this,_****_But you probably won't,_****_You think you're cooler than me._**

Inuyasha started to dance and Kagome was embarrassed but slowly started to dance with him.

**_You got designer shades,_****_Just to hide your face._**

And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and twirled her around towards him.

Kagome looked up at him with a little blush and he smiled at her and then danced again.

**_And you never say 'hey'_****_Or remember my name,_****_It's probably cause you think you're cooler than me._**

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha twirled her around again and they started jumping to the beat.

"You should let loose more often. You become more exciting." Inuyasha said and brought her back against his chest.

"I'm still mad at the kiss." Kagome said and stepped from his back and started to dance on her own again.

**_You got your high brow,_****_Shoes on your feet._****_And you wear them around_****_Like it aint sh*t._****_But you don't know..._****_The way that you look when your steps make that much noise._**Kagome turned to Inuyasha and put her finger on his lips**_._****_Shhh~_****_Sango and Miroku came next to them and they started singing._****_See, I got you all figured out._****_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen._****_Behind your makeup,_****_Nobody knows who you even are,_****_Who do you think that you are?_**

Sango wrapped her arms around Miroku's neck and his around her back as she sang the verse. Kagome laughed and Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her waist and she put her hands on his shoulders.

**_If I could write you a song,_****_And make you; fall in love._****_I would have already have you up,_****_Under my arm._****_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this._****_But you probably won't,_****_You think you're cooler than me._****_You got designer shades,_****_Just to hide your face,_****_And you wear them around,_****_Like you're cooler than me._****_And you never say 'hey' or_****_Remember my name,_****_And it's probably because you think you're cooler than me._**

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped dancing. They leaned in to kiss but Kagome saw Naraku from the corner of her eye. She covered Inuyasha mouth with her hand and nudged her head to the door. Inuyasha saw Naraku and they split up. Kagome put her earpiece in and called Sango.

"Sango, 1 o'clock."

Sango saw Naraku walk over to the lounge and sat with a girl with red eyes.

"I see him. He's in the chilling lounge." Inuyasha said in his earpiece.

"Don't let him out of sight." Kagome said.

She ordered another drink and hung by the bar while Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat at tables.

People blocked Miroku and Sango's view and when they looked back, Naraku was gone and so was the girl we was with.

"I lost him." Sango said.

"Same here." Kagome and Inuyasha said.

"Everyone split up." Kagome said and headed to the back.

Inuyasha took the front, and Sango and Miroku took the sides.

"Anything?" Kagome whispered.

"No." They replied.

Before Kagome could say anything on the earpiece, she jumped out of the way when she felt wind come behind her and it crash into the wall.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when he heard a crash even though the music was blaring that you probably couldn't hear the next day.

"Kagome?! What's going on?" Inuyasha asked on the ear piece. Nothing but static response.

"Sango, get Miroku and follow me to the back." Inuyasha said and ran through the crowd to the back door.

Kagome took out her gun and tried to shoot at the person who was attacking her.

"Who are you?!"

"The names Kagura. Naraku wishes to see you." Kagura says and slashes her fan at her, sending 5 blades of wind toward her.

She jumps out of the way and tries shooting at Kagura again, this time she shot her earing off.

"Wench! You'll pay for that!" Kagura yelled and hit Kagome with her wind and slammed her against the wall. Kagome sat up and felt her cheek. She pulled her hand away and saw blood on her fingers.

"That's enough Kagura." Naraku said as he stepped from the shadows. He came next to Kagome and a little girl poked behind him, holding a mirror. Kagome looked into her reflection, and she suddenly felt dizzy.

"I feel so...heavy." Before she knew it, she fainted and Naraku stood over her.

"Kanna, Kagura." Naraku said as he picked Kagome up with one of his tentacles from his back.

"Deal with our uninvited guests. Me and Kagome have some catching up to do."

* * *

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku ran out the back and Inuyasha smelled Kagome's blood.

"Her gun and earpiece are here. I can't track her." Sango said grabbing both of them from the ground.

"I can't either. Naraku covered his and her scent." Inuyasha said.

Suddenly, wind blades came towards them and they jumped out of the way.

"Sorry but my master is busy at the moment." Kagura said.

"Where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha growled.

"None of your concern right now." Inuyasha jumped towards her and tried to slash her with his claws but she dodged him. Sango took her gun out and tried shooting her down but she raised her fan,

"Dance of blades!" Tornadoes were flying everywhere and Inuyasha was thrown onto the roof while Sango and Miroku were slammed against the wall.

"We'll have to continue this another time half-breed. Master is calling me." Kagura said and she flew off on a big feather.

"Hey! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Calm down Inuyasha." Miroku said. "While you and Sango kept her distracted, I was able to read her mind to see where she has been recently." Inuyasha jumped down from the roof, next to Sango and Miroku.

"So? Where she'd go?" Inuyasha asked.

"She's heading to the construction site. Where they're building a new tech. tower." Miroku said.

"That's almost half way across town." Sango said. Inuyasha growled and jumped back onto the roof.

"Wait, Inuyasha!"

"Meet me at the hospital! I'll meet you there!" Inuyasha called back. He raced to his apartment and jumped into his room through his window, even though it was on the 7th floor.

He swung open his closet and grabbed his sword.

"Welcome back, Tessaiga."

"My head." Kagome groaned and when she opened her eyes, her hands were tied behind her back.

"You're awake." Said a quiet voice.

Kagome looked up and saw the little girl again.

"Hello Kagome." Kagome saw Naraku walk towards her and take a lock of her face and inhaled. Kagome turned her head in disgust.

"What do you want?" Kagome spat.

"I want you to become my queen in my business." Naraku said.

"Sorry, I quit dating." Kagome said. Naraku's tentacle came around from his back again and picked Kagome to her feet up by her neck.

"You were never good at lying. You and the half-breed, have became closer." Naraku said.

"What I do is none of your business anymore!" Kagome gasped as he started to choke her.

"You're wrong." Naraku said. "I still own you." He whispered and licked the blood from the cut on her cheek.

Kagome kicked his and he dropped her on the floor then kicked her in the stomach.

"Wench!" He growled.

"Murder!" She said and spit out blood.

"I'm many things. That man just didn't listen to warning. He was a fool." Naraku said.

"That man." Kagome said looking at him with her chocolate eyes burning with hate.

"That man was my father!"

* * *

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha stopped running when he made it to the other side of town where Naraku was supposed to be. He was. Inuyasha could smell him, but it was faint.

Sango's car pulled up and Miroku and Sango got out. Instead of a gun, Sango pulled out a boomerang that was 2 times her size.

"The hell is that? Your toy when you were 4?" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, what's that? Your plastic light saber?" Sango snapped. Inuyasha growled and reached to take out Tessagia but Miroku stopped them.

"Break it up. Kagome comes first." He said taking his staff out.

"Fine. Let's go." Inuyasha said and they ran inside.

Naraku felt their presence and picked Kagome up and put her hand above her head and slammed her against the wall.

Once she got her head straight, she felt Inuyasha's presence.

"Inuyasha! Ru-!" Kagome tried to scream but Naraku wrapped another tentacle around her mouth.

"MH! MMHP!"

"Keep quiet. I plan to kill Inuyasha and your friends, then we can continue our conversation." Naraku said.

"Kagome?!" Inuyasha called out. Kagome tried to talk but Naraku slammed her on the ground. She hit her head and began to feel dizzy.

"Kanna, take her to the roof. Me and Kagura, have something to attend to." Naraku said and passed Kagome to Kanna.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed. Kagome looked up and her vision was slightly blurry, but she knew Inuyasha and the others were in front of them.

"G-guys...run." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed Tessagia. Tessagia turned into a huge sword and Inuyasha raised it over his head and swung it down.

"WINDSCAR!" And a claw like attack scattered towards Naraku. But before it could make it towards him, Kagura blocked him with her magic wind.

Naraku then blasted into smoke and 10 demons charged out if the smoke towards them.

Inuyasha opened his eyes when the smoke cleared, he saw Kagome was gone.

"Damn you Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled and swung his sword, slicing two demons.

"Hirakoust!" Sango yelled and threw her boomerang.

"Windtunnel!" Miroku yelled unwrapping his hand that sealed his tunnel.

"Inuyasha! Look for Kagome, we got this!" Miroku called to Inuyasha.

"On it!" Inuyasha said and jumped up and up the unfinished floors to the roof.

"Naraku." Kanna said. She showed him the mirror that showed Inuyasha was heading their way.

"Kagura."

"Right." Kagura turned to head for Inuyasha but got shot in the back with blue light. Naraku and Kanna turned to see Kagome holding up her hand looking deadly at them.

She got free from the ropes but her head was still throbbing.

"Well. Seems like someone has been training." Naraku said turning fully towards Kagome with an evil smirk.

"You don't know me as well as you thought then." Kagome said as she slowly began to stand up. Kagura growled and sent blade of wind towards her.

"Crap! I can't dodge it!" Kagome thought and squeezed her eyes tightly, ready to feel the incoming pain.

When she didn't feel anything she opened her eyes to see white hair flowing around her.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome gasped as she looked up to Inuyasha's face.

"Yo." He smirked. He turned back to Naraku and held onto Kagome as he held his sword towards Naraku.

"Let's go." Naraku said and Kagura made wind surround them and once it cleared, they were gone.

"Damn. He got away." Inuyasha sighed and sheathed his Tessagia.

He turned around to Kagome and his expression softened. Kagome looked up at him and he put his hand on her cheek to wipe away the blood that still dripped from her forehead.

"Kagome!" Sango cried and ran towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango hugged Kagome and Inuyasha picked her up again.

"I'm taking her to my house. I'll call in the morning." Inuyasha said and jumped off.

Inuyasha laid Kagome on his bed and walked out of the room really quick to come back with a medical kit.

"Let me see." He moved her bangs and started to clean her cut.

"I want to thank you. Again." Kagome said.

"No need to thank me." He said.

They were silent for a minute until Kagome kissed him out of nowhere like he did that one night.

Inuyasha was surprised but closed his eyes and kissed back moving the medical kit away and pushed her on her back on the bed.

"Ah!" Kagome hissed and they pulled back.

"You should change and get some sleep." Inuyasha said and went to his closet and grabbed some sweat pants and one of his t-shirts and handed them to her.

"You can have the bed again. I'll binge on the couch." He said. Before he could take one step, Kagome grabbed the back of his jacket to stop him.

"P-please stay with me." She whispered.

Inuyasha took her hand and kissed her finger.

"Yeah, just give a second to change and I'll be back."

Kagome nodded and he left the room so Kagome could start changing.

After they finished changing, they got into bed together and Inuyasha wrapped his arm over her arms.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

"Night, Inuyasha."

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Kagome woke up first before Inuyasha.

She rubbed her eyes and gasped. She remembered that she kissed Inuyasha and almost had a make out session with him.

"Oh my god! What am I doing!?" Kagome groaned in her hands.

"Waking up next to your boyfriend is what you're doing." Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her waist.

"B-boyfriend?!" Kagome gasped jumping out of the bed from his grasp.

"Yes." Inuyasha said standing from the bed and then stretched his arms.

"Listen here!" Kagome said stomping over to him.

"Just because we kissed 2 times, doesn't mean we're dating!" Kagome said pointing her finger at him.

"Yet." He smirked. Kagome gave him the death stare and he brushed some hair from her face.

"How's your head?" Inuyasha asked and lifted up her bangs to expose the square Band-Aid on the side of her head.

"Oh...um. It's much better thank you." Kagome said touching the bandage.

"I'll make you breakfast. You should call Sango and Ayame. Pretty sure Koga will come with her too." Inuyasha said walking out the bedroom. Kagome grabbed her phone and chased after him.

"Wait!" She said. "How do you know Ayame?"

"The stinky wolf, Koga. Ayame didn't tell you she meet him?" Inuyasha asked as they walked in the kitchen.

"Well, Ayame and I have talked but I don't think she would tell me about a boyfriend." Kagome said a little embarrassed. "I always run a profile of boys who my friends date."

Inuyasha started laughing and Kagome just went and sat down on the island.

Kagome called up Sango and she answered on the first ring.

"KAGOME!"

"Ayame?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, baka! Are you ok? Sango told me what happened last night, you were bleeding and you had bruises! And, and, and-"

"Ayame! Take a deep breath. I'm fine. I'm a priestess remember?" Kagome tried soothing Ayame.

"And what about you and this Koga guy?" Kagome asked.

"How'd you know?!"

"YOU CAN'T HIDE NOTHING FROM ME!" Kagome yelled. Before Ayame could say anything else, Sango grabbed the phone from her.

"Kagome, Ayame and the guy Koga is here. Their packs seem to have a problem with Naraku as well." Sango said.

"Perfect. Time to put this son of a bitch down. For good." Kagome said and hung the phone up.

"Let's get going!" Kagome said running back to his room. Inuyasha followed her to the room and watch her almost tear up his room for her clothes.

"Where are my clothes?!"

"I hid them." Inuyasha simply said with his arms crossed.

"Inuyasha, come on we need to go!" Kagome said.

"No. I'm going to meet Sango and Miroku to talk about taking down Naraku and you're staying here." He said seriously. Kagome stopped and look at him.

"What?"

"Kagome, he kidnapped you and gave you a mild-concussion. That may be like nothing to you because you have fast healing powers but what if he hurts you more than what you can take? Even kill you?!" Inuyasha said grabbing her shoulders.

"We're not having this discussion. Give me my clothes." Kagome said seriously. They stared at each for a long time until Inuyasha finally gave in.

He gave her, her clothes and before she walked out to change in his bathroom, hr grabbed her arm and lean to her ear.

"Once this is over, you're paying me back by continuing last night." He whispered and walked out of the room.

Kagome stood there frozen trying to process what happened. And when she got it, her face exploded.

"PERVERT!!!!!"

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome and Inuyasha made it to Sango's house and when they walked in, Kagome heard Ayame.

"Kagome!" Ayame cried running towards Kagome. They give each other a big hug and pulled back laughing.

"It's so good to see you!" Kagome said.

"Me too! Since I've been traveling so much, I didn't get a chance to see you or Sango." Ayame said. Kagome was about to say something, but before a word could come out, she was twirled around and dipped back.

"You must be the lovely Kagome Ayame's been talking about."

"Koga!" Ayame yelled. Inuyasha pushed Koga off Kagome and hid her behind him.

"Back off wolf boy. You already have a girlfriend."

"Someone getting jealous much, mutt?" Koga said and they both butted head and snarled at each other.

"Enough! We came here to work together, not fight!" Kagome said and shoved Inuyasha and Koga's by their chests.

"Kagome's right." Miroku said. "We're working together until we put Naraku in jail and then you guys can fight over a bone like dogs all you want."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!" Koga and Inuyasha snapped and yelled in Miroku's face.

"Men." The girls groaned.

"So, Ayame." Kagome said turning to Ayame. "You're pack has had Naraku encounters before?"

Ayame nodded.

"Yes. Many of our wolves were found dead in our territory. Same goes for Koga and his wolf demon people."

"We have no leads of where he's going though." Sango said. Kagome thought for a second then an idea popped in her head.

"Use me as bait."

Once she said that, everyone one froze and turned towards her.

"No way!" Inuyasha said and walked to her.

"But it's me he wants. If I come out in the open it might lure him out and Sango and everyone can coroner him." Kagome protested.

"She's going somewhere." Miroku said.

"You mean you're actually agreeing with this?!" Inuyasha asked as he turned to Miroku.

"I don't like it as much as you do Inuyasha," Sango said. "but Kagome's plan might work."

"So you all are agreeing with this?" Inuyasha asked and everyone didn't answer but Inuyasha already knew their answers.

Kagome touched his arm and he turned his head towards her.

"It's our only option." Kagome said. They stared at each other, Kagome quietly pleaded with her chocolate eyes.

"Fine." Inuyasha agreed.

"I'll call the Chief." Sango said and took out her phone and walked out the room.

"We'll tell the pack." Koga said. Ayame walked over to Kagome and pulled her into a hug. Kagome hugged back.

"Try not to do anything stupid." Ayame whispered and Kagome chuckled. They pulled back and said their goodbyes.

"I should get back to my house." Kagome told Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Why? I thought you'd stay with me." Inuyasha asked.

"I have to go back because I want you and I have a cat to feed." Kagome said.

"Later Miroku." She said before her and Inuyasha left the house to his car.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked into Kagome's apartment.

"Buyo?" Kagome called out. Seconds later, they heard a meow and a fat cat walked in front of Kagome and Inuyasha.

"There you are!" Kagome said in a childish way and picked up the cat.

"So that's what the cat smell was." Inuyasha closing her door.

"He's yours?"

"Nah. He's a family cat, but my mom wanted me to take him when I moved here. I have enough room so I thought I would." Kagome said and placed the cat back on the couch. "My little brother Sota didn't him wanna go."

"So, are you hungry?" Kagome asked and skipped into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and saw that she had enough food to make pasta if he wanted some dinner.

"What's your plan again for tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked.

"What?" Kagome pretends not to hear his question. She grabbed some milk and called out to Inuyasha. "You hungry? I could make some cream pasta."

Suddenly, she felt Inuyasha take the milk out of her hand and put it back in the fridge before closing the door.

"Don't change the subject." He said. Kagome still faced the fridge and Inuyasha stood behind her and had his hand on the door to block her path.

"You act like I'm a child." Kagome finally said breaking the silence. She turned around towards Inuyasha but kept her head down.

"I am an agent. I've done it for 3 years! And you don't get to tell me what I get to do because you have no idea what that animal did!" Kagome yelled. Kagome opened her eyes a bit to she her vision fogged by tears starting to fall onto the wood floor.

"What did he do?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome clenched her teeth and fist before shooting up her head to Inuyasha.

"HE MURDERED MY FATHER!" Kagome sobbed.

"And I was with him when it happened to." Kagome croaked as she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

"He died right in front of me." She whined.

Inuyasha hugged her and Kagome tensed up.

"It's ok." Inuyasha whispered. "I'm here. And I'll never leave." Kagome gasped in between sobs and relaxed as Inuyasha still held her tightly as she continued to cry.

Inuyasha pulled back and Kagome looked up at him with red eyes and a red nose.

"And that's a promise."

Kagome cupped his face in her hands and they both leaned in and their lips collided.

Kagome took off Inuyasha sweater and they walked to her bedroom, still kissing. Inuyasha took off Kagome's blouse, leaving her only in her kami and they both fell on her bed.

And they spent the whole night that way, in each others arms, wishing to never to let go.

\--

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

They next morning, Inuyasha watched Kagome sleep because he was the only up and he had nothing better to do.

Her hair was spread widely across her pillows and she had a light snore.

Inuyasha smirked and kissed her temple, to her lips that made her stir a little but didn't wake up. Then to her jaw line and then to her neck. He stayed there until Kagome felt the warm kisses she was getting.

"Hey." She moaned and tried pushing him off but it was like trying to move a truck.

She felt him starting to suck on her neck and she started to wake up.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a scared tone and started to push harder but her caught her hands and held them to her sides.

"This is payback." He mumbled in her skin and continued to do his mark.

"This isn't payback this is harassment!" Kagome screamed and started to squirm. Inuyasha bit down with his fangs and continued to suck so it was be huge and it would stay longer. When Kagome felt him bite she jumped.

"Ack!" She squeaked. Inuyasha pulled back and gave her an evil grin. Kagome kicked him off her and she ran to her bathroom.

"Oh my god!" She gasped.

On the left side of her neck, there was a huge purple and red hickey with bite marks around it.

"Like I said. You were paying back for the other day." Inuyasha said. Kagome pulled out her gun and Inuyasha froze.

"Y-you. You. You." Kagome growled. Inuyasha started to slowly walk back from the door.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Kagome screamed and started shooting at Inuyasha who was being chased by Kagome.

After yelling and chasing Inuyasha and, Kagome changed into a jacket and blue jeans with black boots, and with a red scarf over her neck.

"Oh come on." Inuyasha whined walking behind Kagome. "You liked it, don't act like you didn't." He chuckled. Kagome stopped and turned towards him.

"Oh trust me I enjoyed it." Kagome smirked. "Enjoyed emptying my clip in your ass!" She turned back around and stomped in the Archery shop.

"Wow." Inuyasha whispered and walked inside the store.

"Hey, Juko." Kagome waved to the guy at the cash register.

"Hey, Kags. What can I do for you?" Juko asked walking around the counter and hugged Kagome.

"I need my bow."

"You got it." Juko winked at her and ran to the back.

"You do archery?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah. My spiritual power is more effective in a weapon that I've used for training cause it holds recent spells or attacks I've practiced." Kagome explained.

A few minutes later, Juko came back with a huge black bow and black arrows with sharp tips.

"Here you are." He said and handed Kagome her bow and arrow.

"She's being upgraded. With a fresh polish, new string, and an arrow holder in the front."

Kagome smiled and held up the bow and pulled the string.

"Oh yeah." She sighed. Inuyasha smirked and Kagome turned and smiled at him.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked holding out his hand. Kagome put her bow over her shoulder and took his hand.

"Always am."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Kagome walked in the abandoned buildings where Naraku was last seen. She was sure that he would come back.

Once she was inside the abandoned buildings, she took the bow off her shoulder and place a bow on it to be ready.

"So, you come to me this time?"

Kagome lifted her bow and quickly turned around and aimed the arrow and Naraku.

"Move and I'll purify you." Kagome warned.

"My dear Kagome, why don't you just give in?" Naraku said and he vanished into the shadows. Kagome still held her bow and her arrow in place as she looked and turned behind her.

"You know that deep inside," Naraku's voice echoed in the shadows.

"You want to go back to the good old days." He whispered into her ear. She scoffed and turned around quickly and released her arrow which created a huge boom and blue light exposed in the room.

Before she could reload her bow, Naraku's tentacle hit her in the back, throwing her across the floor.

"Like I want to be your bad bitch again!" Kagome yelled as she stood up and held up her bow placed an arrow on the bow.

"All I need to do is get in onto the roof and Sango and the others will handle him from there." Kagome told herself.

"I'm quite surprised you came by yourself." Naraku said walking out of the shadows. Kanna, the little girl with the mirror from the other night came from behind him and was about to paralyze Kagome.

"You're one to talk. You have a toddler watching your back." Kagome said and ran to the stairs to the roof.

"Childish as all was." Naraku said.

"She's quite confident." Kanna softly said. They both walked up the stairs while Kagome was still running up the stairs. She pulled out her phone and text Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took out his phone when he felt it vibrate. He looked at the screen to see Kagome's text.

**Get ready**

He called up Koga and got out of his car with Tessagia at his hip.

"Get your pack here. Kagome's leading him to the roof. Meet you up there." And then he hung up.

Kagome kicked open the door and ran out over to the edge. She looked down and saw, across the street, Sango and the S.W.A.T team waiting in the alleys for her signal. Kagome waved at them and they came running across the street to enter the building.

"You are still as naïve as ever." Kagome turned her head around and saw Naraku and Kanna.

Kagome turned fully towards them and held her ground. Kannas mirror glowed and Kagome did as well. She felt like stone and Naraku walked towards her. Her grip tightened on her bow the closer he came.

When he came toe to toe he grabbed a lock of her hair and inhaled.

"Your scent. It's still very pungent." Kagome looked at him with angry and disgust in her eyes.

"Too bad Inuyasha won't be able to saver it like I once did. For I intend to slaughter him." Naraku said.

"You're insane." Kagome said.

"Well he touched something that belonged to me and marked it as his." Naraku reached and took the scarf off Kagome's neck to expose the mark Inuyasha left this morning.

"I guess I'll have to get rid of his mark." Naraku said. He opened his mouth to expose to large saber tooth like fangs and he leaned down towards her neck.

Kagome tried to move back Kanna kept a tight grip on her. Naraku was gonna mark her as his mate.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried as she shut her eyes tightly.

\--

I love writing fanficts :))))))


	11. Chapter 11

"Inuyasha!"

"Tessaiga!" Inuyasha yelled and slashed the windscar towards Kanna who lost her concentration to jump out of the way. Kagome felt her body to regain movement and took Naraku being distracted as an advantage. She kicked him in the gut and wrapped her bow around his shoulders and threw him over her shoulders to slam him to the ground.

Naraku shot up and ran told Inuyasha and slashed his arm with his tentacles shooting from his back.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. She grabbed an arrow, pulled it back on the string and shot at Naraku and four of his tentacles disappeared with the blue light. Naraku turned his head to Kagome and shot a tentacle towards her and tossed her across the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed and he tried to run to her but Naraku cut him off.

Kagome sat up and just then the wind shot up and Kagome turned to she Kagura drop down from her feather and send wind tornados towards Kagome.

Kagome jumped out of the way and grabbed two arrows and launched them and Kagura. Inuyasha and Naraku were still going back and forth. Inuyasha tried to block each of Naraku's tentacles with Tessaiga.

Inuyasha raised Tessagaia and swung it down,

"WINDSCAR!"

Naraku barely dodged it and then he kicked Inuyasha in the face which sent him flying towards Kagome. They slammed into each other onto the floor.

Naraku and Kagura were about to attack them but then Ayame and Koga jumped in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. Along with white wolves from Ayame's pack and wolf-demons like Koga.

Ayame took some leaves and shot them at Kagura who was knock back by the leaves that pinned her onto the ground by pinning to her clothing. The white wolves surrounded her and growled at her to keep her down.

Koga and his pack jumped over Naraku and tried to attack him in the back but then Naraku let out purple smoke.

"What is this?" Kagome asked covering her mouth as she and Inuyasha sat up.

"Miasma." Inuyasha said.

The winds picked up again and everyone looked up to see three choppers.

"Bows and guns ready!" Kaede yelled and six people in each chopper held up bows and arrows.

"Chief!" Kagome beamed.

"Fire arrows!" Keade said and pink lighted arrows shot toward Naraku and made a circle around him. The arrows formed a pink force field and the miasma purified. Just then, the door to the roof was knocked down and Sango, Miroku and the S.W.A.T. team circled around them, guns up. Sango and Miroku made their way to Kagome and Inuyasha and helped them up.

"Just in time." Inuyasha said and sheathed Tessaiga.

Some of the S.W.A.T officers detained Kagura and Kanna and the rest detained Naraku with tranqs and arrested him.

"Targets captured." One officer said.

"Here Kagome." Sango said taking her earpiece out. "Chief wants to talk to you." She yelled over the choppers. Kagome took the ear piece and put it in hers.

"This is Higurashi." Kagome called out.

"Great work Higurashi." Keade said. "We'll have a party to celebrate. And I would like to talk to you there."

"Copy that boss." Kagome said. Keade waved down and them and Kagome waved back and the choppers began to fly away. The S.W.A.T. threw Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna in a big police truck and drove of the Demon Detain Jail.

"We'll see you at the party." Miroku said and Sango and him got into Sangos car and drove off leaving Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, and Ayame.

"Thank you for everything." Kagome said hugging Ayame and then Koga.

"Anytime Kagome. See you at the party." Ayame said and they ran with tornados around them and their packs chasing them.

"Shall we go?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah." He said holding his arm which was still bleeding.

"Hold on." Kagome said and walked to open the backseat door and took out under the seat a med kit.

"Let's clean that up." Kagome said and began to clean his cut. Inuyasha watched her wrap his arm and then he placed his forehead against hers. Kagome froze and looked up at Inuyasha's eyes and finished wrapping his arms.

"Thanks." He whispered as he closed his eyes but kept his forehead against hers.

Kagome smiled and leaned in on his head and held his hands.

"No." She whispered. "Thank you. "


	12. Chapter 12

That night, everyone in the department was at the party for the arrest of Naraku,

"Kagome." Called Sango to Kagome. Kagome waved over to Sango and walked to her.

"Hey Sango."

Sango looked around and then turned back to Kagome.

"Have you seen Miroku or Inuyasha? Or even Ayame and Koga?" She asked.

"Ayame and Koga went back to the mountains and I don't know about Inuyasha and Miroku. He said he came early." Kagome said looking around the room full of the department.

Then Keade clinked on her glass of wine and everyone turned their attention towards her.

"I would like to say that all over ye, have been fantastic. Including agent Higurashi and agent Sango." Everyone turned to Kagome and Sango applauded and cheered. Kagome waved thanks with a light blush on her cheeks and Sango did they same rubbing the back of her head.

"And I would like to welcome two new officers to our family and department." Kagome's eyes widen when she saw Inuyasha and Miroku walk next to Keade.

"Inuyasha Takashi and Miroku are new rookies." Everyone clapped while Sango and Kagome froze in shock.

After Keade's announcement she, Inuyasha, and Miroku walked over to Kagome and Sango.

Kagome cleared her throat and held out her hand towards Inuyasha.

"Welcome to the department, Takashi." Inuyasha smirked and shook her hand. Sango welcomed Miroku and they walked off to go get drinks.

"Kagome." Keade said.

"Yes, Chief?"

"I said that I had to talk to ye about something important."

"Yes." Kagome said seriously.

It was quiet until Keade smiled and reached up and patted Kagome on the head.

"Congratulations. You've been promoted to second in command."

Kagome's eyes widen and Inuyasha smiled. Keade placed her hand down and Kagome put her hand on the spot Keade patted.

Kagome slowly smile and her eyes started to light up. She lunged towards Keade and hugged her.

"Thank you, Chief!"

"No problem." Keade said as she rubbed her back.

"I'll tell some of our assistants to help ye clean out your office and direct ye to your new one." Keade said and walked away.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"Congrats, Luteniate."

Kagome smiled and dragged him over to Sango and Miroku.

"Guys! I'm officially second in command!" Kagome said.

"AH!" Sango squealed and gave Kagome a bear hug. Miroku gave Kagome a bear hug as well and then placed her on her feet again.

"This is awesome!" Sango said and Kagome laughed. Then Sango took her friends hand and looked at her with a comforting look.

"Your father would be so proud of you." She said. Kagome nodded and wiped her eyes quickly when she felt tear began to form.

Inuyasha broke the silence by holding up a drink and then passed one to Kagome.

"Enough with the gloomy faces. We're supposed to be celebrating!" He said.

"Yeah!" The three said and clanked drinks together.

The next morning, Kagome was so excited that she woke up at 5 o'clock to take a hot shower back her bag and dressed in some blue skinny jeans, a black tank top with her hair up in a messy bun. She grabbed her car keys, got in her car and drove to the department.

She walked in the department and saw that Keades office light was on.

"Morning Chief!" Kagome said opening her office door.

"Morning Higurashi." Keade yawned and went back to writing. Kagome walked over to her desk and saw two piles of reports from everyone in the department.

"Would you like some coffee and help with these reports?" Kagome asked as she walked and opened the office door.

"Strong and extra cream." Keade said.

"Coming atcha." Kagome winked and ran to the espresso maker in the break room. She waited while the espresso made the chief and her cup of coffee.

"Why hey there sweetheart." Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha walk in the room.

"Inuyasha. What are doing here?" Kagome asked and looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's 5:30."

"Well, I'm a rookie so I need to be able to wake up early." Inuyasha said and walked to the fridge.

"But your shift doesn't start till 6:30." Kagome said.

"True but I also wanted to see you." Inuyasha said taking a energy drink out and closed the fridge.

"Well, I'm glad your here then. You can help me out with something." Kagome smirked and grabbed the two cups of coffee. After she dropped off the coffee to Keade and took a pile of reports, she told Inuyasha to grab a few boxes from her old office and bring them to her new one.

Her office was bigger than her last one. It had a backside view of the city and there was more storage like a self for her binders and a big desk like Keades, even a futon sofa.

"This is nice." Inuyasha said placing two boxes down on the floor and stretched his back.

"Anything else you need me to do?" He asked.

"You can relax for now. But until Sango and Miroku get here, we'll start your guys training." Kagome said and sat down in her office chair and began to scan over the reports.

While Kagome was doing the paperwork, Inuyasha opened one of the boxes and looked through it. He came across a big photo frame and he flipped it around to see Kagome when she was maybe 5 years old with her family posing for a picture in front of a big tree. Kagome had still had long hair but she had a huge blue bow on the back of her head, and she was holding what seemed her little brother in a blanket. Next to her was her mother and Grandpa, and then on the right side of Kagome's mom, was here father.

"This is your family?" Inuyasha asked Kagome holding up the frame. Kagome stopped looking at the paper and looked up at Inuyasha hold her family photo. She smiled and walked over to him and took the photo from him and looked at it.

"Yeah. This was 15 years ago." Kagome said. "My Mom still looks young, and my grandpa is still the same. And my little brother is about 12 now." Kagome said and placed the picture on her desk. Inuyasha took out another picture, but this one didn't have a frame. He looked at it and it was Kagome and 3 other girls with arms around each others shoulders, holding smoothies and smiling for a picture. It looked like it was a college party considering that in the background it had a flap with TU on it, standing for Tokyo University.

"So you were a party animal?" Inuyasha asked waving the picture around. Kagome snatched the photo away from him and turned away.

"Yes, ok? My friends through me a huge party at college because I got accepted in the police department once I got out." Kagome said and put the photo on her desk, along with her family photo. "I would like to see that side of you." Inuyasha said as he put his hands on the desk on either side of her so she had nowhere to run.

" Not a chance." Kagome scoffed and turned away from his face. Inuyasha took her chin and turned her face towards him again.

"Oh really? The way I see it, is that you still have that animal part showing right now." He whispered. Kagome blushed and Inuyasha began to lean in. Kagome slowly started to close her eyes but they both jumped at the sound of a knock at the door.

"Kagome? It's Sango, we should take Inuyasha and Miroku to the self dense stage first." Sango called out. Kagome walked away from Inuyasha and opened the door.

"Let's go." She said and walked past Sango quickly. Sango caught up with Kagome and walked down the stairs beside her. She looked at Inuyasha who wasn't far behind them and then back at Kagome who had her eyes closed, and an irritated look on her face with a bright blush on her cheeks. Sango chuckled and they walked down the hall towards the gym. Miroku was already in the gym waiting for them.

"Welcome to the hand to hand combat area." Kagome said and began taking off her black combat boots.

"I think I'm good on this part." Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Kagome took out her hair and let it fall loosely on her back.

"It's a requirement." Sango said tossing him wrappings for his hands.

"Oh don't worry Sango." Kagome said taking some black wrappings and began to wrap her hands. "He's just afraid her can't beat a girl."

Inuyasha's eye twitched and he chuckled. "Fine, let's go." He said and wrapped his hands.

"That's the spirit." Kagome beamed and walked out in the middle of the padding on the floor.

Sango and Miroku sat on the bean bags and watched Inuyasha and Kagome get in their stances.

Kagome ran towards Inuyasha and tried punching him in the face but he ducked and tried to knock Kagome off her feet. Kagome noticed what he was doing and back flipped away from him and sent her foot towards his side. He caught it and smirked.

"Uh Inuyasha." Miroku warned. Kagome smirked back and jumped off her right foot and kicked him in the face that sent him sliding across the padding.

Sango and Miroku laughed and Kagome dusted herself off. Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his chin. Kagome held out her hand and Inuyasha took it. He smiled and knocked her off her feet.

"ACK!"

* * *

PHEW! This was a looong chapter to write, my hand is starting to cramp now =(

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

"How many more of these, 'requirements' do we have to do?" Inuyasha whined as they walked into the break room.

"That's it for now. We just have to see how your first task will go." Sango said tossing Miroku and Inuyasha a bottle of water. Inuyasha drank his water in 3 seconds and sighed in relief.

"ATTENTION. TEAM 4. ROBBERY IN PROCESS ONE HUMMING ST." . The speaker said. Kagome looked at Sango and grabbed her belt with her gun and keys.

"Congrats, boys! Let's see how you do!" Kagome said running out the door.

"Yes!" Miroku and Inuyasha said and half five each other before running after the girls.

Once they got to the bank that was being robbed, Kagome and Sango took out their guns while Inuyasha took out Tessaiga and Miroku readied his windtunnel.

Kagome peeked around the corner and saw there was three bat demons pointing guns at a employee and the other two were keeping the hostages in check.

"Three bat demons, and seven hostages." Kagome whispered to them.

"What do we do?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked around and saw a unlocked door.

"This way." Inuyasha said and ran to the door with the rest following him.

Kagome went ahead and hid behind a desk and peeked behind it. A little girl, holding a teddy bear looked at her and Kagome winked at her and put her finger over her mouth.

Sango took a penny out of her pocket and rolled it over in the middle of the two demons pointing their guns at the hostages.

They look down at the penny.

"When it's heads it's lucky right?" One of the demons asked and bent down to pick it up.

"Freeze! JPD!" Kagome yelled and they all jumped out of the desk and pointed their guns at the demons.

The two bat demons put their hands up and Miroku and Inuyasha knocked them down, taking their guns away from them. Sango ran to the hostages and started to gather them up. The other demon who was threatening the employee, grabbed the little girl and held her by her neck and pointed his gun towards her head.

"Put it down." Kagome warned.

"How about you put your gun down, babe? Or else her brain with splatter across the wall." The demon growled.

Kagome looked at her friends and the rest of her hostages.

"Sango, get them out of here. Inuyasha, Miroku. You do the same." Kagome said.

"No way." Inuyasha said hauling the demon he handcuffed to his feet.

"That's an order." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha in the eyes. Inuyasha sighed and then followed Sango and Miroku out the bank leaving Kagome.

"Put the gun down." The demon said and Kagome did as she was instructed, When she put it down she lifted her leg and kicked his gun out of his hand and tackled him to the floor.

"Run!" Kagome yelled to the little girl.

The demon punched Kagome in the face and reached for his gun. Kagome jumped back onto him and tried to take the gun away from him.

**BANG**

Everyone heard the gun go off and the little girl ran towards her mom. The team stood there in shock. Inuyasha heard a window break and the bat demon was flying away, holding his arm.

"Miroku! Let's go!" Sango yelled and ran to her car. Miroku and Sango went after the demon and Inuyasha ran back into the building.

"Kagome?!" He called out. He stopped when he saw Kagome lying lifeless on the ground with her gun in her hand but there was a puddle of blood starting to form.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried and kneeled next to her and lifted her in his arms gently.

"Hey! Answer me!" Inuyasha gently shook her. Kagome was shot on her side, and there was little pieces of glass in her wound.

Inuyasha slowly picked her up and raced to her car, put her in the passenger side and raced to the hospital.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome, ran into the hospital were nurses laid her on the rolling bed and took her to the ER.

One of the nurses told Inuyasha to wait in the living room and Inuyasha took out his phone to call Miroku.

"Did you catch him?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah." Miroku replied. "We shot him down. How's Kagome?"

"She's been rushed to surgery." Inuyasha said.

"We'll be there as soon as we deal with our prisoner."

"Right." Inuyasha said and hung up his phone. Minutes turned to hours, and hours seemed like days as Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kagome to get out of her surgery. A minute later, Sango and Miroku came rushing in.

"Where is she?" Sango asked.

"Still in surgery." Inuyasha said. Sango sat next to Inuyasha and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. Kagome is a lot tougher than you know." Sango reassured. Inuyasha showed a little smile and went back to staring at the floor.

"Inuyasha Takahashi?" A nurse asked as she walked in the waiting room. Inuyasha and the other stood up immediately.

"The surgery was a success. But she may get nausea for at least two weeks. It's normal for someone who hasn't gotten any surgery in awhile." The nurse said holding her clipboard.

"Can we see her?" Miroku asked. The nurse nodded and lead them to Kagome's hospital room.

They walked in and saw Kagome hooked up to wires and her face was really pale but she slept soundly.

"I should request someone stays with her, until she's free to leave." The nurse said.

"I'll stay." Inuyasha said pulling a chair and sat next to Kagome's bed.

"We should get back to the department. I'll call her mom on the way there." Sango said and Inuyasha nodded. They waved goodbye and Inuyasha was left alone with Kagome. He took her hand and watched her the monitor as her heart thumped. It roared in his ears as it thump with rhythm.

"You'll be ok." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome.

He laid his head next her side and tightened the hold on her hand. He didn't fall asleep because he wanted to listen to her heart, just to make sure she was ok.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

"Ah. My body is killing me." Kagome thought as she began to wake up. Once her eyes were fully opened and focused, she found herself in a hospital bed.

"Ah!" Kagome hissed in pain and grabbed her side where they did surgery.

Inuyasha woke up from Kagome's hiss in pain.

"How do you feel?" He asked. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and slow sat up in the bed.

"Like I've been shot." Kagome replied and Inuyasha chuckled a little. He grabbed her and hand and rubbed his thumb around the back of her hand.

Before Inuyasha could say anything, the rooms door flew open and Inuyasha and Kagome jumped in surprise.

"Kagome!"

"Mom?!" Kagome asked in surprised. Kagome's mom ran in the room, threw Inuyasha away from Kagome and hugged her tightly.

Sota and Kagome's grandpa came rushing in too.

"Sis!" Sota said and jumped on Kagome's hospital bed and hugged her tightly too.

"I can't breath!" Kagome muffled from her brothers and mothers embrace. They pull away and Kagome's mom showered Kagome's face with kisses.

"I was so worried! Sango called and said you got shot, and you went into surgery!"

"Mom." Kagome said. "I'm fine. Inuyasha brought me to the hospital." Kagome's family turned towards Inuyasha and Kagome's mom took Inuyasha by the hand.

"Thank you, for saving my daughter." Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Uh, it's no problem Mrs. Higurashi." Inuyasha shaking her hand.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and walked back over to Kagome and whispered to her,

"You know, it would've been nice if you let your mother know you have a boyfriend. Maybe you're finance." Kagome blushed and slowly got up from the bed.

"He's not. And never will be. Not with his big ego!" Kagome said walking to her bathroom and closed and locked the door.

Once she heard people walk out the door and heard it close, she opened the door and saw no one was in the room, she fell to her knees to the toilet and threw up.

"Ugh." She moaned as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She lifted up her hospital gown to expose her bandage. She slowly peeled it off, and saw the wound didn't heal like all the others.

"What's happening? Why isn't it healing?" Kagome asked herself. She rebadged her would and went back to her bed before Inuyasha and the doctor came in.

"I came to check on your wound." The doctor said. Kagome nodded and the doctor turned to Inuyasha.

"I need you to step out for this part." Inuyasha looked at Kagome then left the room.

After the doctor examined Kagome and her wound on the side of stomach, she became serious.

"You seem to be fine. Heart and vitals are perfect."

"Thanks doc." Kagome said pulling down her gown.

"But, I didn't tell anyone this yet, so I thought you should know first." The doctor said. Kagome turned her full attention to her.

"That bullet wasn't just a regular bullet. The bullet had a certain poison in it, and it's slowly starting to attack your internal organs. That's what's causing the nausea and weak spells you'll get. It's killing you." The doctor said. Kagome felt the world freeze and time stop.

"I'll inform your family and friends, and prescribe medication." The doctor said and opened the door.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled with her hand stretched out to stop her. The doctor looked back at her and Kagome put her head down.

"Please." She whispered. "Don't tell them. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"As you wish, ma'am." The doctor bowed and left the room. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and covered her mouth with one hand to cover with sobs.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, Kagome was transmitted from the hospital and was allowed to get back to work but Keade told her to stay out of the field for a week. Kagome was subscribed medication and didn't tell anyone and snuck a pill when she was suppose to in the break room or in her office.

Kagome was at the shooting range and shot off her gun a few times until sharp pain hit her side.

"Gah!" She cried out and bend down on one knee and held her side with her right hand.

"You ok?" Her head shot up and saw Inuyasha walking over to her.

She nodded and slowly stood up and took her earmuffs off.

"Just still sore." Kagome said. She was about to put her earmuffs on again but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist lightly to stop her. Kagome looked at her wrist then towards Inuyasha.

"Let's go on a date." He said smiling.

"What?" Kagome said.

"Let's go on a date. At a Canaveral." Inuyasha repeated taking the earmuffs away from her and setting them on the table.

"What do you say, Lieutenant?" Inuyasha asked with a grin on his face.

"Come on, Kagome. You're dying anyway!" Kagome yelled at herself. She looked at Inuyasha and sighed.

"Of course." She smiled at him.

"Great. Pick you up at 7." He said. He kissed her on the cheek and left the shooting range.

"What?!" Sango exclaimed. "You and Inuyasha are going on a date?!"

"Keep it down. It's not a big deal, my mom really likes him." Kagome said look through her closet. She finally found something and held it in front of her and turned towards Sango.

"How about this?"

Kagome held up a black blouse that would expose her shoulders and held up dark blue skinny jeans with a chain on the belt loop.

"Love it!" Sango said.

"Great." Kagome smiled and ran into the bathroom to quickly change. When Kagome came out, it was 6:50.

"We should wait down stairs." Kagome said and Sango followed her down to the living room. After 10 minutes there was a knock on Kagome's door.

"Right on time." Sango said with a smirk and Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes as she opened the door. There stood Inuyasha in a black leather jacket, washed blue jeans and black and white converse.

"You look wonderful." He said.

"Thanks. Let's go." Kagome said waved goodbye to Sango.

They walked down to the parking lot and Kagome stopped walking when she saw a motorcycle instead of a car.

"Get on." Inuyasha said as he got on his bike. Kagome swallowed nervously but got on anyway.

Inuyasha turned around towards her and placed a big helmet on her head and pulled the strap to make sure it was secure.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked as he started the bike. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around Inuyasha's waist and nodded. Inuyasha put his hand over Kagome's and gave it a reassuring squeeze before driving out of the lot.

* * *

To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow." Kagome said in awe as she saw bright lights and rides and people laughing and kids chasing each other.

"Come on." Inuyasha said taking Kagome's hand. "We didn't come here to just look at it." Kagome nodded and intertwined his fingers with her and they walked in the entrance.

"So what should would do first?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked around and smiled when he saw a game that looked back at Kagome.

"Ever played basketball?"

"Uh."

After Kagome and Inuyasha played the basketball game Inuyasha chose, Inuyasha won against Kagome with points of 45-40.

"I win." Inuyasha smirked taking a basketball for a prize.

"Yeah, yeah, showoff. You only won by 5 points. " Kagome growled and crossed her arms. She turned her head and saw a game that caught her eye and she smirked.

"I guess while we're here. We should practice shooting." Kagome said walking towards the game.

"This a carnival, there's only games and food." Inuyasha said. Kagome picked up a water gun from the shooting game and twirled it around.

"Exactly." She smirked and cocked the gun.

Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and took a water gun too. They started shooting water into the hole and the tube started to rise with water. Kagome won the game and the person in charge of the game gave her a medium sized stuffed panda animal for a prize.

"I win." Kagome sang and hugged the stuffed panda tightly.

"Who's a showoff now?" Inuyasha asked crossing his arms.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser." Kagome said. They take each others hands again and walk towards the Ferris Wheel.

Kagome beams in excitement and Inuyasha smiles and leads her towards the line.

They get in a box and sat next to each other. They slowly started to up and Kagome put her hands on the glass and smiled brightly as she saw the festival and the city.

"I haven't seen this view since I was 5." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and got closer behind Kagome.

Kagome tensed up but then relaxed and leaned against Inuyasha's chest.

"You've been obedient ever since you left the hospital." Inuyasha whispered and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Who you calling 'obedient'?" Kagome asked turning to Inuyasha.

"Didn't say I was complaining." He said and kissed her. Kagome melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Inuyasha pulled away and looked in Kagome's eyes.

"Wanna go?" He asked and Kagome nodded. Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the minni door and opened it.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Kagome asked walking next to him.

He turned around towards her and swepted his arm under her feet and held her up bridal-style.

"We're leaving." Inuyasha said and jumped out of the box and landed right next to his motorcycle. Kagome and Inuyasha went straight to his apartment and continued their make out session.

Inuyasha took off her blouse to expose her kami she always wore and Kagome tore off Inuyasha's jacket and shirt.

"Impatient are we?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome chuckled, "Just shut up and enjoy it before i change my mind." She pulled Inuyasha's lips back to hers and he picked her up by her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Inuyasha opened her mouth and started french kissing. They flop on the bed and pull away, trying to catch their breath.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered as he laid next to Kagome.

"I love you too." Kagome whispered and fell asleep in his arms.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Kagome woke up alone and she got out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked down to see she was wearing an oversized shirt that reached her knees. Kagome grabbed her purse from the floor and took out the bottle of her pills. Took one out and she swallowed it dry.

"Only 5 more." Kagome sighed and shoved the bottle back in her purse.

She opened the bedroom door and smelt the air of eggs and toast.

She walked to the kitchen and Kagome saw Inuyasha in the kitchen making eggs on the stove.

"Good morning." Inuyasha said and scrapped the eggs on a plate.

"Uh, good morning." Kagome said and walked over to the island to sit in the chair.

"Here you go." Inuyasha said and pasted the plate of eggs and toast in front of her.

"Thank you." Kagome thinks Inuyasha and started eating her plate. After she ate, she put her plate in the sink and joined Inuyasha in the living room to watch TV.

"So, about last night. I wanna thank you." Kagome said putting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"You're welcome. And by the way, Sango want you to call her." Inuyasha said and Kagome went back into Inuyasha's room and called Sango.

"Give me the dets." Sango said right on the first ring making Kagome laugh.

"Ok, so we play a few games, go on the Ferris Wheel and next thing I know I'm having a full on make session with him." Kagome said.

"I knew it! And you're wearing his shirt right now aren't you?" Sango asked.

Kagome blushed and hung up the phone.

"God. Why does she know everything?" Kagome growled.

"Hey, Kagome?" Inuyasha called out in the living room. Kagome got off the bed and walked to Inuyasha who was already dressed for the day in a red jacket and the same shoes but with black pants.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"I have to go to work for a couple of hours. You can still here if you want, I won't be long." He said adjusting his jacket.

"Tell the everyone I said hi." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled. He walked to her and cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her.

Suddenly, Kagome felt the wave of sickness hit her.

"Not now!" She thought and tried to ignore the stomach pain forming.

Inuyasha pulled away and grabbed his keys.

"Later." And then he left. Once he left, Kagome dashed to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

"Ughhh." She moaned and wiped her mouth. She went to the sink and cleaned herself up. When she went to flush her throw up, her eyes widen to see that instead of a yellow green substance, it was blood.

* * *

Hope you guys like the story so far!

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

While Inuyasha was at the department with Miroku and Sango, Kagome called up Ayame to come to Inuyasha's house so they could chat.

"So what's up?" Ayame asked sitting on the couch. Kagome sighed and sat next to her.

"What we say to each other doesn't leave this room." Kagome said seriously looking up at Ayame.

"Uh...ok." She agreed.

"The reason I called you is that your family have the best healing tactics. And I need to know how much time I have left." Kagome said.

"Oh come on Kagome, you're 22 years old, you have a long healthy life ahead of you." Ayame said and Kagome shook her head.

"You know how I was shot 2 days ago, and the doctors told me about the bullet. It had poison on it and it's destroying my internal organs."

"Kagome." Ayame whispered.

"I'm dying Ayame. My healing powers still work but with the poison still in my body, it makes more damage." Kagome said and took out the pill bottle.

"These have been slowly down the process but not enough. I've been getting dizzy and I've been throwing up blood."

"Why haven't you told anyone else this?! Or even your family!" Ayame yelled.

"Because they'd send me back to the shrine and Inuyasha and the others would've kept me in the hospital or made me quit my job." Kagome yelled back and started coughing violently. She pulled back her hand and there was a spot of blood in her palm.

"You're coming with me to my grandpa. You'll stay with us until the poison is extracted from your body properly." Ayame said.

"I can't just leave without the guys worrying." Kagome said and walked with Ayame to her car.

"I'll call them and say that you've come to get some new arrows for your bow and you wanted to enjoy the hot springs." Ayame said and helped Kagome into her car and they drove out the lot and towards the mountains.

"You mean Kagome went up to the mountains?" Miroku asked as the group was reorganizing the file room.

"Yeah. Ayame makes Kagome's arrows from her sacred land and she went to go get them." Sango said opening one of the drawers.

"She'll be back in about 3 days considering the weather."

Inuyasha put the last pile of files in a box and then walked out the room.

He tried to call Kagome but it went straight to voicemail.

"What are you doing now Kagome?"

"Alright take off your clothes except you bra and underwear and get into the water." Ayame instructed Kagome. Kagome did what she was told and sat into the water that reached up to her neck.

"So smooth and warm." Kagome thought.

"This is water that's come from the sacred falls. Grandpa and the other wolves used this to heal all kinds of wounds." Ayame said sitting next Kagome outside of the pool.

"So I just sit here?" Kagome asked.

"I'll be chanting prayers and spells. You need to be in the water every two hours." Ayame said and started chanting. The water glowed bright blue and Kagome felt very sleepy.

"It's like a warm blanket." Kagome said and went into the water lower till her mouth was covered.

"How do you feel?" Ayame asked as she took out some leaves from her pocket.

"Sleepy and sore. Like I just got back from practice." Kagome yawned.

"Where are most sore?" Ayame asked.

"My lower back and my sides." Kagome said. Ayame scattered the leaves around the little pool and they lit with green fire and dissolved.

"That should help. I bounded those leaves with sore medicine."

Then Kagome felt a minty feeling on her body, she could even smell the mint.

"I'll be back in 2 hours, call for me or grandpa if you need anything, or the other wolves are out the door." Ayame said and left the room. Kagome reached over to her clothes to grab her phone from her back jean pocket. She looked at the screen and it said,

1 Missed call from Inuyasha

1 Unread message from Inuyasha.

She opened her phone and opened the message.

**_Hey, Kagome. Just wanted you to know that when you come back from Ayame's I have a surprise for you. Love you. Bye._**

Kagome chuckled and put her phone back with her clothes and coughed.

She looked at her hand and saw that she coughed up blood again. She reached for her purse by her clothes and looked through her purse for the bottle of pills. After a minute of searching, she found out that the pill weren't there.

"Oh no!" Kagome started to panic. She got out of the bath, put on the robe that hung on the wall and walked out of the room to look for Ayame.

"Ayame?! *coughing* Ayame!" Kagome called out. Ayame Came rushing towards her and sat made their way to the living room.

"What's the problem? You shouldn't be out of the pool yet." Ayame said sitting Kagome on the couch.

"I forgot my pills at Inuyasha's." Kagome whined. Ayame groaned and face palmed her face.

"Do you really need them?" She asked.

"Uh, I just started coughing and I coughed up blood, throwing up should be coming next." Kagome said.

"Fine. What should we do? By the time we get there Inuyasha might've found them already." Ayame said.

"Oh no! Not happening!" Kagome said and ran to the pool and changed into her clothes.

"Let's roll!" She growled and Ayame chased after her to get the car.

Inuyasha got into his car and started to drive back to his apartment. Once he got there it was already night time and he was exhausted. He got inside and flopped on the couch and took his jacket and shoes off.

He looked up and saw the bottle of pills on his coffee table.

"What are these?" Inuyasha asked himself grabbing the bottle.

"Painkillers?" Inuyasha turned the bottle around and his eyes widen when he saw the name on the bottle.

**Kagome Higurashi**


	19. Chapter 19

Ayame and Kagome pulled into Inuyasha's parking lot and Kagome dashed out the car, almost tripping from the pain in her side. Once she got to Inuyasha's apartment, she opened the door quietly and started to look around for it.

"Looking for something?"

Kagome jumped and turned around to see Inuyasha sitting on the couch, with her pills in his hand.

"Uh, yeah. Those." Kagome said. Inuyasha walked towards her and held out the pills towards her. But before she could grab them, Inuyasha held them back.

"What are these for though?" He asked.

"In case of pain. But I heal quickly but I thought I should keep them in case." Kagome lied. Inuyasha read the bottle again and looked at her.

"This bottle says there are suppose to be 10 pills in here, but there's only 4." He said. Kagome gulped in fear and when she felt her stomach start to turn. She needs to take a pill fast.

"I thought you were already healed. And they even took your stitches out." Inuyasha said.

"Give me the pills, Inuyasha." Kagome said and tried taking the pills away from his hand again but he held the bottle above his head so she couldn't reach.

"Tell me why you took 6 pills. Do you still get pain?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! I just took them so I could get rid of them!" Kagome said and tried jumping to grab the pills.

But when she jumped, the sharp pain hit her side again making her crash to the ground.

Inuyasha helped her up and laid her down on his couch.

"The perk of being an Hanyo is that I can tell when you're lying." Inuyasha said as he started to lift up her sweater from her stomach.

"Hey!" Kagome protests and tried to shove him off.

Once he had a clear view of her stomach, there on her side where she was shot was a black dot with black veins growing on her stomach to her waist.

"You've endured this for almost two weeks?!" Inuyasha said lightly touching the wound. Kagome flinched and started coughing. Just then, Kagome's phone started to ring. Kagome tried to hide her phone from Inuyasha but he was too fast and grabbed it.

"Hello, Ayame." Inuyasha sang.

"Oh, hi Inuyasha." Ayame said nervously.

"I don't have time for this, call Sango and tell her and Miroku to get the bat demon in a conference room." Inuyasha said. "I have some question about a bullet." And he hung up.

"What are your other symptoms?" Inuyasha asked walking over to his key rack and grabbed a key out of two others.

"Coughing and vomiting blood." Kagome said. Inuyasha wrapped his jacket around Kagome then picked her up in his arms.

"You're having internal bleeding."

"No, shit." Kagome spat. Before they left out the door, Kagome grabbed the pills and took a pill and sighed in relief as she felt her stomach calm down.

Inuyasha placed Kagome in his passenger seat of his car and got in the driver's seat to start the car. They drove to the department and Inuyasha helped Kagome walk inside.

"The bat is waiting in the room." Sango said as they walked to the conference room. She opened the door for Inuyasha and Kagome and close the door behind them.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes." The bat demon chuckled looking at Kagome. Kagome and Inuyasha sat across from the demon and Inuyasha spoke first.

"Listen here bats-"

"Waits." The bat interrupted.

"Whatever." Inuyasha brushed it off.

"When you shot my partner, what were in the bullets?"

"Poison what do you think?" Waits said. His eyes turned to Kagome.

"That should've killed most people."

"I'm not most people." Kagome said.

"That's true. I admire fire in a woman." Waits smirked at Kagome.

"Cut the crap." Inuyasha cut in. "If it's poison, then there's a cure."

"Well I don't have it." Waits said. Inuyasha growls and stands up from his chair and grabs Waits by the collar of his prisoners shirt.

"If you don't know, then where did you get the damn bullets?" Inuyasha snarled through his clenched teeth.

"I don't know the guys name! But he said use them for sweet cheeks there!"

Kagome got up and walked out of the office with Inuyasha behind her.

"Sango. Tell the boss I'll be back to work tonight." Kagome said before throwing open the front door to get into Inuyasha's car.

"That son of bitch. " Kagome growled.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ah, hello Kagome." Naraku said as Kagome and Inuyasha walked into another interrogation room. There were at the Demon Detained where demons were sent to high surveillance and guarded prison in Japan.

Kagome went over to the table and grab Naraku by his collar and punch him in the face with her fist glowing blue with spiritual energy.

"What a greeting." Naraku smirked rubbing his cheek which was already forming a bruise.

"Be lucky I didn't do it." Inuyasha growled at Naraku.

"You sent those demon bats to the bank because you'd knew I'd go there and you made one of them shot me with a poisoness bullet you son of a bitch!" Kagome growled at Naraku.

If Inuyasha wasn't holding Kagomes arm, she would've tackled Naraku and punched him.

"Oh, so they did it." Naraku smiled. "I told you Kagome, if I won't have you, no one will."

Inuyasha pushed Kagome behind him and shoved Naraku up against the wall and held him by his throat.

"Where's the antidote?" Inuyasha snarled.

"I don't know." Naraku said with a smile still plastered on his face.

Inuyasha turned his head to a THUMP and saw Kagome on her knees, holding herself up by holding the table.

Inuyasha released Naraku and helped Kagome up.

"But there is a way to change that." Naraku said. Kagome and Inuyasha turn towards Naraku and Naraku sits back at the table.

"If you let me out of here, I'll give you the cure and you be mine again."

"Like hell!" Kagome and Inuyasha both snapped.

"Alright, you know where I am." Naraku said and Inuyasha and Kagome left.

The drive was quiet and the two went to Kagomes house. Kagome sighed and walked to her kitchen and opened a bottom cabinet. After a few seconds of rummaging around, she pulled out a huge bottle of apple cider champagne.

"I need a drink." She mumbled and flopped on the couch and popped off the cork and started to take a long gulp of it without even getting a glass. Inuyasha sighed and sat next to Kagome and took the bottle out of her hand.

"What we need to do is get you back to Ayame's and let them continue the treatment." Inuyasha said. Kagome didn't say anything and just got up from the couch with Inuyasha behind her and they walked back down stairs to Inuyasha's car.

When they got to Ayame's house, Kagome went to soak in the pool again for 2 hours and when she got out, she wrapped a robe around herself and walked outside to the porch of her room.

"Brrr." Kagome whispered and rubbed her arms as she hugged herself. She looked over the view and could see the city from afar and all the lights lit up. She breathed into her hands, hoping to warm them up.

Even though it wasn't winter yet, it was really freezing.

Kagome looked up at the sky and saw it filled with more stars that you couldn't see in the city and the moon was more brighter as well.

"So pretty." Kagome said to herself.

"You'll catch a cold." Kagome jumped slightly as a red scarf came over her face and wrapped around her neck.

"I know but it's amazing." Kagome said to Inuyasha and continued to look up at the sky. She felt Inuyasha come up behind her and wrap his arms around her and looked up at the sky as well.

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed and laid his chin on Kagomes shoulder. "Amazing.


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Kagome woke up with the sun beaming in her face. She stretched her arms and her arm bumped into a chest.

She turns her head to see Inuyasha still sound asleep.

She smiles at how cute he looks when he sleep.

"I should go talk to Ayame." Kagome whispered to herself and quietly walk out of the room to let Inuyasha sleep.

Kagome walks down to the kitchen and saw Ayame sitting at the table, stirring something as two white wolves past herbs to her.

"Morning." Kagome spoke and sat at the table next to Ayame.

"Morning , Kagome." Ayame smiled and continued stirring.

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"Your antidote. I stayed up all night making it, just for you." Ayame said taking a green looking herb from one of the wolves.

"Really? Thank you." Kagome thanked and petted one of the wolves on their head.

After a few minutes, Ayame stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab a clear glass cup and sat back down at the table.

Ayame poured the light blue substance into the cup and passed it to Kagome.

"This shall remove the posion and your healing abilities will do the rest." Ayame said and Kagome nodded.

Kagome chugged down the subtance and wipped her mouth.

"How do you feel?" Ayame asked.

"Great actually." Kagome said and lifted up her shirt and saw the black viens and the black hole disapper.

Ayame and Kagome laughed in excitement and jumped up out of their chairs and hugged each other.

Even the two wolves who were there started howling and wag their tails.

Just then, Koga came threw the front door and saw Kagome and Ayame in the kitchen.

"What's going on here?" Koga asked making Ayame and Kagome break their hug.

"Kagomes back to health!" Ayame cheered and ran up to Koga and kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"That's great!" Koga said smiling at Kagome.

"What's so great?"

Kagome looked up at the stairs and saw Inuyasha rubbing the back of his head waiting for an answer.

"I'm now cured and backed to normal." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

In a blink of an eye, Inuyasha tossed Kagome in the air and catched her and spun her around.

Kagome started laughing and Inuyasha stopped spinning and kissed her roughly on her mouth.

Kagome was surprised but melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Get a room." Koga spoke and Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and flipped him off.

"Anyway, we should celebrate." Ayame said and Kagome nodded.

"I'll call Miroku and Sango." Koga said and him and Ayame walked out of the room and left Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Kagome looked up and Inuyasha and they both chuckled.

Inuyasha took Kagomes hand and smiled down at her.

"Good to see you smile again." Inuyasha said.

Kagome blushed but smiled back at him.

\--

To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

That night, Kagome, Inuyasha, Ayame, Koga, Sango and Miroku were partying at Ayames house for Kagomes cure. They had drinks and they danced with each other along with the wolf packs.

While the packs were down at the bomb fire, the group went up stairs to the living room to get some privacy.

"You're amazing Ayame." Sango said. "I'm surprised you aren't a doctor."

"Well I am the head doctor for my pack." Ayame said smirking.

"Well, anyway. Cheers. For Ayames brains and Kagomes health." Miroku said lifting his glass.

"Cheers!" They yelled and clanked their glasses together and drank at the same time.

"Oh, Sango." Kagome turned to Sango. "Did you bring my bow and arrows?"

"Yeah." Sango said and handed Kagome her bow and arrows.

"Follow me guys." Kagome said and the rest followed her to the porch.

Kagome took out some beads out of her pocket and threw them into the air and shot her sacred arrow in the middle making the beads exploded with vibrant colors.

"Wow." They awed.

Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagomes shoulders.

"Those are sacred beads, whenever we miss someone we love, they'll show up. No matter where we are." Kagome said.

"So pretty." The girls said.

"We should get some rest, it's been a very long two weeks." Kagome sighed as she leaned against Inuyasha.

As everyone went in their rooms, Inuyasha and Kagome stood up with each other.

"I wonder what we'll do next once we get back to work." Kagome asked.

"Who knows." Inuyasha sighs. Kagome looked at Inuyasha then back at the sky.

"You know," Kagome began to say. "I don't know that much about you except what's in your profile."

They look at each other and Kagome smiles softly at Inuyasha.

"Want to tell me about your true self? Inuyasha."

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

"Well, if you want to know so badly, it starts a long, long, long time ago. I'm a hybrid that came from a human mother and full demon father." Inuyasha said looking at the sky.

"My father died when I was about a week old protecting me and my mother from an enemy who ambushed him in our village." Kagome felt a hint of sadness hit over her body.

"That must've been awful." Kagome thought to herself and continued listening to Inuyasha story.

"Thing got worse for me and my mother from that point on. The village we stayed in hated my mother but hated me more because of what I am." Inuyasha said. He turned his head towards Kagome and saw pain in her eyes.

"That's basically it. My mother died when I was half my age and now I'm here. With you." Inuyasha smiled at Kagome.

"Trust me when I saw, me and you can relate to being the village freak." Kagome said.

"You haven't gave me your full story." Inuyasha said and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Well, back in first grade, I was the freak for being a priestess and with the weird name." Kagome started. "There isn't many prestiess in Japan so I was like a object at a museum. And for my name, it can mean two things."

"And what are those two things?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"One is 'bird cage' or 'star.' People called me the bird in the cage." Kagome said and crossed her arms, looking down at the city.

Inuyasha tucked a strand of Kagomes hair behind her ear making her look up at him.

"I prefer 'star' better." Inuyasha said and Kagome lightly blushed.

Inuyasha slowly started to lean her and Kagome shut her eyes.

She heard Inuyasha chuckle and then he kissed her on the nose before walking away.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha walked over to the radio and played the cd that was already in it. (The song at the top is what's playing)

Inuyasha then took Kagomes hand and started dancing to the beat.

"Inuyasha, the guys are sleeping." Kagome whispered with a little bit of laughing.

He didn't say anything and instead picked her up and twirled her around and then dipped her down.

She started laughing and continued dancing with Inuyasha.

As the music stops, Kagome and Inuyasha flopped on the bed, panting and sweating from dancing.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and then slowly leaned in to kiss him.

He kissed back, putting his hand against her neck bring her closer.

They pull back and fall asleep in each others warmth as the music fades in their slumber.

That night, Kagome was woken up by her phone ringing. She looked behind her to see Inuyasha still sleeping with his arms encircled around her waist.

She grabbed her phone, and quietly got out of Inuyasha's embrace and then tiptoed towards the porch and closed its doors.

"Higurashi." Kagome answered.

"Kagome, it's Hojo."

Kagome froze and turned around to check if Inuyasha was able to hear any of her conversation. When she saw that he didn't move from his spot she turned back around to Hojo.

"Oh hey Hojo. What's up?" Kagome asked.

"I was wondering, since we haven't seen each other in awhile, maybe I could come over to see you and we can catch up on a few things." Hojo said over the phone.

Hojo and Kagome were dating in high school until college. Until then, they haven't seen each other in 4 years.

"Um, I don't know. I mean, I would take you somewhere where we could talk but, all I know is a bar or a café." Kagome said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh no problem." Hojo said and Kagome sighed in relief.

"I know a place where we can go that's perfect!" Hojo chimed.

"DAMN IT!" Kagome yelled in her head.

"It'll be a surprise, think of it as a date." He said all happily.

"Wait Hojo-!" And before Kagome could finish her sentence, the line went dead.

"Oh no." Kagome whispered and facepalmed herself.

To be continued...

You really didn't think I forgot about sweet Hojo did you? I always like jealous Inuyasha and know it's gonna happen! And again, I really hope you're enjoying this fanfic as much as I am loving writing it for you guys :)

Instagram@ 12_Izabella_25


	24. Chapter 24

"What?! What do you mean Hojo called you?!" Sango yelled. Kagome quickly covered her mouth with her hand and pushed her in the breakroom.

"Yes, ok? I don't know what to do. He comes later today." Kagome groaned and flopped on the little sofa across the room.

"Does Inuyasha know about this?" Sango whispered and pointed here thumb towards Inuyasha and Miroku talking at their desks.

"No. How could I tell him. 'Oh Inuyasha, my ex-boyfriend is coming over and said were going on a date.' Yeah right." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know dogs are territorial." Sango said.

"No shit! That's why I'm not saying anything." Kagome said and stomped out of the room.

Her phone dinged and she looked at it to see a message from Hojo.

Pick you up at 7 ;)

'Sounds good' Kagome texted back.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey, Inuyasha. Sorry, I gotta run. But I'll text you tonight." Kagome said and kissed him on the cheek and walked out the door.

Inuyasha touched his cheek but his face showed confusion.

"Where is Kagome going?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know, but she seems off." Inuyasha said and followed her quietly.

He saw her car go off and Inuyasha was about to follow her but Sango told him to finish a pile of paper work to practice writing reports.

"Finish these and then you can go." She said and walked off.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and quickly started filling the paper work.

Meanwhile, Sango hid in the hallway and texted Kagome.

I got him occupied, but be quick. He got suspious when you left.

Thanks, Sango.

Kagome texted back and zoomed off towards her apartment to get ready for her date with Hojo.

It was about time for Hojo to get to Kagomes apartment, so she dressed into something classic and simple so it wouldn't look like they were dating. (clothes at the top is what she's wearing)

As she was combing her hair, there was a knock at the door.

She went and opened the door to see Hojo standing there smiling at her.

"Kagome!" He said happily and Kagome smiled back and they hugged each other.

"Shall we go?" Kagome asked and he nodded. They both walked down stairs and Hojo requested they should walk to enjoy each others company longer.

"So how have you been? You've became so gorgous." Hojo said.

"Thanks." Kagome said with a little blush. "I've being great. I love my job, and everyone here is so nice. And there's a lot of action here too."

"You finally achived your dream." Hojo smiled and Kagome smiled back.

Back to Inuyasha, he was driving towards Kagomes hose and saw her walking with Hojo. He slowed the car over and turned off his car lights and watched them.

He saw Kagome laugh and punch Hojo in the arm and he laughed too.

Inuyasha growled and his grip on his stirring wheel tightened.

"That bastard." He growled.

As Kagome and Hojo came to their destination, Kagome started jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh! You're taking me into a arcade and bar!? You know me too well!" Kagome said and Hojo took her hand and the two ran inside.

"What shall we do first?" Hojo asked. Kagome smiled and pulled him towards a game called, Zombie BLASTER.

"Let's see if you still got the shot." Kagome smirked.

"Loser buys the drinks." Hojo said and they started the game.

Inuyasha watched from the window and walked into the building and sat in the bar to watch them. Mostly Hojo.

The next game they went to was a doge ball arena. Hojo was mostly getting hit and then when he saw an opening, he tackled Kagome and they bot went down laughing.

Inuyasha snapped and broke the glass she was drinking out of.

"Got to get out of here." Inuyasha whispered and ran out of the arcade and drove to Kagomes apartment and decided to wait for her there.

To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

"Wow. I gotta say, that was the best night ever!" Kagome sighed. "I'm gonna take Sango there sometime."

"I'm glad you liked it." Hojo said smiling. As they walk up to Kagomes door, Kagome turned to Hojo.

"I'm glad we were able to hang out again. Just like old times." Kagome said and Hojo nodded. He began to lean in and Kagome was shocked.

Before his lips fell on hers, the door flew open and there stood Inuyasha.

Hojo jumped back and Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha who looked pretty pissed.

"Who is this?" Hojo asked.

"Um. Hojo, this is Inuyasha. My boyfriend." Kagome said and Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagomes waist possessively.

"Oh. Nice to meet you." Hojo said extending his hand out for Inuyasha to shake but Inuyasha just growled quietly.

"Again, it was great seeing you Hojo. I'll see you around." Kagome waved goodbye to Hojo and shut her door and turned to Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked.

"I should be asking that." Inuyasha said.

"He's just a friend from high school." Kagome said and tried to walk past Inuyasha but he caught her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"He was getting a little too close for a friend." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes and sighed.

"Fine. He's my ex. Were just friends now ok? No need to get jealous." Kagome smirked and poked Inuyasha's nose.

Inuyasha glared and Kagome and she froze.

"W-what?" She asked with a little bit of fear. Inuyasha lifted his hand and covered Kagome's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked blushing.

Inuyasha then leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Your heart skips a beat when you lie." Inuyasha whispered when he pulled away. He removed his hand away from Kagomes eyes and she looked up at him with a dark blush on her face.

"Well, if you're telling the truth, I'll let it slide." Inuyasha said and stepped away from her and opened the front door.

"Night, my star." Inuyasha winked at her and walked out the door.

Kagome swallowed and felt her lips.

"Possessive jerk."

To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

The next day, Kagome found out Hojo didn't leave Japan yet. And when Inuyasha found out, he just got more annoyed.

"And he says he wants to meet you all." Kagome said as everyone was sitting in Sango's living room.

"I think it'll be great. We can meet someone who's known you longer." Ayame said.

"Pfft." Inuyasha scoffed.

"And he's taking us the bar and arcade tonight." Kagome said happily.

"Well we'll see you tonight." Miroku said and Inuyasha and Kagome went to her house to pick out an outfit.

Inuyasha was already dressed in a biker-looking outfit so he just waited for Kagome.

"So, explain to me why we have to see him again?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on Kagome's bed as she rummaged through her closet.

"Because, he wants to meet my wonderful friends, and I want you to meet him appropriately." Kagome said.

"But I don't wanna." Inuyasha whined. Kagome rolled her eyes and closed her closet door and started to change.

After a minutes she opened the door and Inuyasha's eyes widen at the clothes she was wearing. (clothes at the top.)

"You don't have to come. I could just enjoy the drinks by myself." Kagome said and walked over to her mirror above her dresser and started combing her hair.

"You're not playing fair." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh?" Kagome sang as she started brushing her hair. "So you'll come?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kagome smiled in victory.

"Great!" She said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and they both went down stairs to the car.

Kagome and Inuyasha were the first to get there and Hojo was already out front waiting.

"Kagome!" Hojo said and picked up Kagome and hugged her. Inuyasha growled and glared at Hojo. Kagome glared back at Inuyasha and he stopped glaring and looked another way.

"I see you brought Inuyasha as well." Hojo said and Inuyasha held out his hand and Hojo took it.

"Sorry about the other night, Kagome didn't tell me who you were until you left." Inuyasha said and they shook hands.

"No problem. Kagome and I go way back. So I understand." Hojo said winking at Kagome.

When the rest of the group came, they started chatting and Hojo started sharing embarrassing stories about Kagome in the past, and in return Kagome told embarrassing stories about him.

"Let's play some games." Ayame said and everyone went their separate ways.

"You didn't mention your boyfriend being a demon." Hojo whispered to Kagome as Inuyasha was playing with Koga in shooting basketballs.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Kagome asked.

"A little." Hojo mumbled.

"And why's that?" Kagome snapped.

"Kagome, demons are the bad ones. Most of the people you take down in Japan for huge crimes are demons." Hojo said turning to Kagome.

"What's your point Hojo?"

"The reason I came back was because I want you back." Hojo said grabbing Kagome's arms gently.

"What?!" Kagome said a little to loud. Hojo looked around to see if anyone looked and walked Kagome behind a game booth.

"You're the one who cheated on me with Ayumi, remember?" Kagome asked moving his hands off her arms.

"I know, and it was the worst mistake of my life. Please. I want you back Kagome." Hojo pleaded taking Kagomes hands.

Kagome looked down and took her hands away from his.

"I'm sorry but I can't." Kagome said. Hojo then tried to kiss Kagome and pushed him back.

"Stop it! Ok? We're. Over! I love Inuyasha now." Kagome said and she was surprised she said it out loud.

"Is everything alright?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah, just talking about what Hojo was planning when he leaves tomorrow." Kagome lied and walked with Ayame, with Hojo walking behind.

After a few more hours of playing games, the group decided to call it a night. Kagome didn't hug Hojo and just waved goodbye.

Kagome flopped onto her bed and turned to her side.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked taking his jacket and shoes off.

"Nothing. Just a little tired." Kagome said. Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.

"I love you too by the way." Inuyasha whispered.

"You heard it?!" Kagome gasped turning towards Inuyasha.

"Yep. Took a lot of force to concentrate on my game while he tried hitting on you." Inuyasha said.

"Sorry about that." Kagome groaned.

"It's fine. I wasn't even that mad. I was happy." Inuyasha said smirking and flopped back on the pillow with his arms behind his head.

"Happy?" Kagome asked.

"Because I have you and he doesn't." Inuyasha said and Kagome's eyes slightly widen. She smiled and then they lean into each other into a sweet kiss.

To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

It's been almost a whole 3 months since Inuyasha and Kagome have been dating. Kagome still couldn't believe it was that long.

Kagome decided to take some of her vacation days off to spend with Inuyasha. Inuyasha told Kagome he had something planned for tonight.

"So what's the surprise?" Kagome asked her and Inuyasha drove out of Japan.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Inuyasha said. Suddenly, Inuyasha pulled the car over and pulled out a blindfold.

"No." Kagome stated.

"Come on. It'll be fun." Inuyasha said and wrapped the blindfold around Kagomes eyes.

"If we get in a car crash, I'm gonna kill you." Kagome threatened.

"I'm a demon. I could get us out of the car even before the car hits us." Inuyasha said and started to drive again. Kagome tightened her seatbelt and held onto it. Just in cause.

After about 20-25 minutes, Inuyasha stops the car, gets out, and helps Kagome get out and starts walking.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

"Ok. Take it off." Inuyasha said.

Kagome slowly took off the blindfold and gasped at the thing in front of her. It was a huge beach house.

"Wow. Is this yours?" Kagome asked and Inuyasha nodded.

"I'll give you a tour." Inuyasha said taking Kagomes hand.

"When you walk in the living room is on the left and the kitchen is on the right." Inuyasha said and took Kagome upstairs.

"And here is my room, and there's 2 extra bedrooms down the hall." Inuyasha said and opened the door to his room.

His room was red and black, so was the master bed. What Kagome really noticed, was the awesome view from the porch connected to his room.

She raced to the porch and stared at it in awe. The sea looked like it was lighting up and the moons reflection was bouncing off it making it even more brighter.

"This is the most amazing thing I have EVER seen." Kagome said.

"Glad you like it. Check in the upper drawer and then meet me downstairs." Inuyasha said and walked out of the room.

"Upper drawer?" Kagome walked to the drawer and opemed the drawer Inuyasha told her to and found a navy blue two piece, with a skirt with blue and red roses on it.

Inuyasha waited outside as he took off his shirt, leaving him in just his black swim trunks.

"You really have some nerve!" He turned around to see Kagome walk towards him, wearing the bikini he picked. And he has to say, he made a good choice.

"This is why too reveling!" Kagime said blushing.

"No it's not. I'm your boyfriend so I should see all of you. Mostly." Inuyasha smirked at the last word.

Kagomes face exploded and she untied the skirt that wrapped around her waist and tied it around her shoulders.

"So? This is the only reason we came for our break so you be a pervert?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha chuckled and took her hand.

"Not quite."

He lead her towards a trail threw the little jungle and pulled back a huge leaf.

"This is what I wanted to show you."

In front of them was a huge water fall with a cave at thw side and at the bottom was a huge hole with water from the waterfall and it was also glowing.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome sighed and she walked towards the edge of the water.

"It's beautiful."

Suddenly, Kagome felt the ground leave her feet.

"Ahey!" Kagome yelped and wrapped her arms around Inuyashas neck.

"Hang on." Inuyasha said and jumped up into the air and landed at the top of the waterfall.

"You ok?" Inuyasha asked setting Kagome to her feet.

"Yeah." Kagome nodded and they walk to the egde.

"Ladies first." Inuyasha said.

"Age before beauty." Kagome said.

When neither of them went, Inuyasha just threw Kagome over his shoulder and jumped with Kagome screaming.

They come up from the water and Kagome started splashing Inuyasha in the face.

"Stop it." Inuyasha said and Kagome stopped splashing him but tackled him and pushed his head underwater.

"You think your funny?" Inuyasha asked rising up from the water.

"More than you." Kagome stuck out her tounge.

Inuyasha smirked and smurged underwater making Kagome start kicking back to shore.

Before she was to the bank, she was grabbed by het foot and pulled and slammed against lips.

She gave in and Inuyasha carried her back to the beach house and set her down on the couch.

"I know I don't say this alot but, thank you." Kagome said and laid on Inuyashas warm chest.

"No problem. I'm happy that we can spend time like this together." Inuyasha said.

"You know, I want you to come to a party with me." Inuyasha asked and Kagome looked up at him.

"Like at a club?" She asked and Inuyasha asked.

"It's a party where you get to meet my brother."

To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

It's been a week since Inuyasha asked Kagome to come to a 'family reunion' party and she wanted to make a good impression since tonight was when they were going.

"Inuyasha has siblings?" Sango and Ayame asked in shock as they sat in Kagomes room.

"Apperantley." Kagome sighed as she rumage through her closet for a dress. Which she had little of.

"But he said he's his 'half' brother." Kagome said and screamed in annoyence.

"I have nothing!"

"I might have something." Ayame said and statted to rumage around in her big bag and then pulled put a silver wrapped box.

"My 6th sense told me." Ayame smiled and handed it to Kagome.

"Thanks!" Kagome hugged Ayame and went in her closet to change.

She came out in a classic sliver dress that left the back open and the dress length stopped at her mid-thigh, and at the chest it was a heart neckline.

"Beautiful." Ayame and Sango smiled.

Kagome went over to her jewley box on her dresser and took out a star faded in a moon necklace that her dad gave her for her 6th birthday.

She put it on and smiled at it.

"What do you guys think? Hair up or down?" Kagome asked lifting her hair in a pony.

"Down." They both said and they turned to the door when they heard a knock at the front door.

Kagome smiled and picked up her purse and made sure she had everything; including her gun and bage.

"Alright girls. I'll be back." Kagome said and saluted them playfully before walking to the door.

She opened it and Inuyasha stood there wearing a tux and Kagomes heart skipped a beat eventhough she's seen him in one before, it still surprised how he could pull it off.

"You look stunning." Inuyasha said as they walked to his car.

"And you look handsome." Kagome smirked at him.

He opened the passenager door for her and got in and drove off to the party.

"Holy crap. It's a mansion!" Kagome gasped at the huge house in front od them. There were atleast 35 cars parked around it.

Inuyasha parled the car and helped Kagome out and started to walk inside.

Once they got inside over 100 people were scattered around the huge ballroom. Kagome looked everywhere started to get nervous when people started tp stare at her.

"Is this how they greet everyone?" Kagome whispered as they walked across the room.

"Just the one's who seem intresting to the eye." Inuyasha whispered back and the lights go dim and at the top of another stairs, a man with white sliver long hair like Inuyashas, and purple streaks on his cheeks with a cresent on his head, stepped up.

"I want to say, thank you for coming and thank you for paying yoir respects. Please enjoy yourselves." He said a little to seriously, like batman sort of like mood.

Once the lights went back in, the man walked towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Brother."

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru turned his attention towards Kagome and she tensed up.

"Brother, this is Kagome Higerashi. She's an agent and priestess from JPD." Inuyasha introduced Kagome.

"A human as well. Folling father's lead?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're one to talk. Where's your girlfriend Rin?" Inuyasha asked.

"Out of town. As ypu know, there's bussiness to discus." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha nodded and turned to Kagome.

"Wait here. This'll only be a minute." He said and walked off with Sesshomaru.

Kagome walked to the champagne table and grabbed a glass.

"There some much demonic energy in here, it's making my head pulse." Kagome whistered to herself.

"Hey, there." Kagome turned to her head to see a man with slicked back hair and light blue eyes.

"A wolf demon. A lone wolf per-say." Kagome thought.

"Hello." Kagome responed with a polite smile.

"What's beautiful human woman like yourself doing a place full of demon like this?" He asked leaning against the table.

"I'm a guest here. A girlfriend of one of the brothers." Kagome said looking at the guy at the cprner of her eye.

"Wanna go step outside toots? Get some fresh air?" He asked leaning closer to Kagome.

She reached into her small purse and took out her bage and showed it to him.

"Wanna step away? Doll?" She asked.

"See you around toots." He winked at walked away.

"Creep." Kagome said amd drank her glass down.

"So? What happened this time?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru.

"I belive theres another 'Ripper' in the city."


	29. Chapter 29

"Another one? One of Dads emnemies kids?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Damn." Inuyasha sighed and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"His last known location was the town down the street from here. Killed 3 people. Heads ripped off." Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha looked down towards Kagome still standing by the food and drinks tabel.

"I'll go check it out, keep her here until I know for sure he strikes there." Inuyasha said and Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha walked down towards Kagome.

"Hey." Kagome smiled at him.

"Hey,um, I forgot something at my house so I'll be right back." Inuyasha said.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said Inuyasha kissed her on the cheek before jogging out to the car and drove off to the town towards the 'Ripper.'

"Higurashi."

Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru walking towards her.

"As my brother probably said, he forgot something, while you wait, please roam around upstairs. But don't go into my quarters on the left." Sesshomaru ordered and Kagome nodded and walked off.

"Hopefully they don't send a search party." Kagome whispered to herself as she walked down the hall.

"So many rooms." Kagoke sighed and stopped when she came across a door with a huge sign on it that said, 'KEEP OUT.'

"If I didn't know any better, this is Inuyashas room." Kagome thought rolling her eyes. She looked both ways of the hall to check if anyone was coming and when she thought she was clear, she slowly opened the door.

"Holy crab stacks."

Inuyasha pulled up infront of the town and took off his coat and got out with Tessagia in his hand.

He slowing walked into the town and saw most of the town was dark and asleep. Suddenly, a crash came from his left and he grabbed for Tessagia.

Inuyashas ears twitched and walked towards the alley where the noise came from.

He peaked around the corner and saw someone standing over another person, bitting their neck and tearing the skin.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled. The guy stopped and stood up to look at Inuyasha.

The guy wiped his mouth and his blue eyes started to glow and he slicked backed his hair.

"Inuyasha Takashi."


	30. Chapter 30

"So you're the Ripper?" Inuyasha asked his hand still by his sword.

"Ah, what gave it away?" The guy asked as he began to lick his hand that was covered with in the girls blood he was just eating.

"Apperantley, my brother has requested me to kill you." Inuyasha smirked.

"Ah." The man sighed in amuzment. "So you're the brother that's the boyfriend to that hot agent."

Inuyasha growled.

"So I am right." The man chuckled.

"Once I'm done with you, I wonder how she'll taste like." The man licked his lips.

Inuyasha snapped and took out Tessagia.

"Shut up!" He yelled and swung Tessagia at the man but he dogded it and jumped into the air and landed farther away in the alley.

"Oh did I hit your soft spot. I wouldn't blame you. It was hard to contian myself while I was talking to her." The man said.

"I'm gonna kill you." Inuyasha snarled.

"Holy crab stacks." Kagome gasped at the sight of Inuyashas room.

All around most of the walls were covered in band posters. And the floor was covered in clothes and cds and the bed was a queensized bed with red covers and blankets.

"Child by heart huh?" Kagome asked aloud.

She turned her head to his closet and walked over to it ans opened the wood door.

She gasped at what she saw, it was pictures of murders and news papers taped all around the closet.

"What?" Kagome looked at the photos and took a piece of a newspaper and started to read it.

3 people killed from the 'Ripper'

Date-8/6/18

"That was yesterday." Kagome thought and took the paper and shoved it in her purse.

"He's so gonna get it." Kagome growled. She sneaked by SesshSesshomaru and ran out the house. She jumped into a random car and hotwired it and zoomed off out of the driveway.

Inuyasha and the Ripper was still going back and forth, Inuyasha landed a kick on the Ripper and crashed him through the wall.

"WINDSCAR!" Inuyasha swung Tessagia down and the Ripper barely missed it.

"Does it make you that angry that someone could take your woman that easily if you don't keep your guard up?" The Ripper asked smirking at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha seathed Tessagia and ran towards him and tried punching him. He got down and kicked his feet and tried to grab him but the Ripper backflipped and kicked Inuyasha in the chin while doing it.

The man stood back up while Inuyasha stumbled back holding his chin.

"DIE!" The Ripper yells jumping towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha couldn't find an opening to dodge and tried blocking himself with his arms.

Before the Ripper slashed his claws, a gunshot went off and he flew back. Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome woth her gun up and sweat dripping from her forehead.

"Kagome?!"

"Forgot something at your house huh?" Kagome asked sarcastically and Inuyasha sighed.

"Hello again sweetheart." The man groaned standing up holding his left shoulder.

"Ugh, this pervert again?" Kagome asked and cocked her gun.

"You've met him before?" Inuyasha asked.

"We had a little chat. Pervert over here was trying to take me out." Kagome said.

"The name's Juki sweetheart." Juki said. Kagome walked over to him and kicked him in the batteries and stepped on his shoulders and aimed the gun at his face.

"Whoa." Inuyasha said.

Kagome handcuffed Juki and shoved him into the backseat of her car she borrowed.

"Listen Kagome I-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kagome interrupted Inuyasha.

"I was just trying to protect you. " Inuyasha said. Kagome scoffed and took out the piece of the newspaper from her purse.

"I deal with these cases everyday. And you know that, but you lie to me about it." Kagome said and put the paper back in her purse.

"And you've done it before. I've seen your closet. I don't get why it's so jard to ask for help."

"It's none of your concern." Inuyasha snapped.

"None of my concern?!" Kagome asked. "What did you do with the rest of those people? You killed them? If ypu weren't a cop right now, you would be in jail!" Kagome jabbed her finger in Inuyashas chest.

Inuyasha didn't say anything and looked away from her.

"And you know I'm right because you can't even look me in the eyes." Kagome said and stepped away from Inuyasha.

They stood there in silence and kagome started to walk to the car.

"Don't bother coming over." Kagome said as shs opened the car door.

"So I can?" Juki asked and Inuyasha snarled at him.

"I have too many bullets in this gun for you to be talking." Kagome said and got in the car, leaving Inuyasha. Inuyasha threw Tessagia in his trunk and punched it.

"Dumbass." Inuyasha cursed as he got in his car and followed Kagome.


	31. Chapter 31 Final

"I can't believe he lied, Ayame." Kagome said looking down at her cup of coffee.

Kagome had called Ayame the next day for her talk to her since Sango and Miroku were busy. And she really didn't feel like talking to Inuyasha.

"He was just trying to protect you Kagome. And he probably did it for a good reason." Ayame said.

"What's the difference?!" Kagome snapped. "He's done it before I've met him, if he wasn't a cop right now, I'm pretty sure he'd be in jail by now."

"Think of it as a vigilantly type thing." Ayame said.

"Ayame, I was raised by and trained by a cop. I know he was doing good but it's murder." Kagome said and sighed. She looked out to the road and took a sip of her coffee.

"Has he tried talking to you?" Ayame asked.

"I really don't wanna talk to him right now." Kagome said.

"You have to talk to him at some point. And apologize." Ayame said and Kagome jumped back in surprise.

"The hell do I need to apologize for?!"

"I feel like you're over reacting a little. He was just trying to stop a murder." Ayame said with her hands up.

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat and stomped to the door.

"I'll apologize when pigs start to fly!" Kagome shouted and slammed the door.

"Ok, she's pissed." Inuyasha said as he watched Kagome exit out the café and jump in her car and race off. Inuyasha ran after her as he ran on the building's roofs. What's sad is that he could what she and Ayame were talking about with his demon hearing.

He stopped running when he saw Kagome's car stop at a weapon range, where you shoot off weapons. He jumped down from the roof and walked into the building and followed Kagome quietly.

She went to the locker room and came back out in a green sports bra and black leggings and she was pulling her hair up.

Inuyasha followed her to the arrow combat area and watched through the window. He saw Kagome turn on the battle mode and 3 holograms of armed men appeared.

"Begin." The speaker in the room said. Kagome grabbed a bow from her back and shot one of the men and it dissolved. The other hologram swung it's axe at Kagome but she rolled out of the way and fired another arrow at it and it as dissolved.

2 other holograms appeared and Kagome jumped up and took three arrows this time and fired them, each one filled with spiritual energy. As the arrows pierced the holograms, they exploded with blue lights and Kagome cartwheeled the landed and grabbed another bow and aimed it at Inuyasha.

Kagome was surprised but lowered her bow and turned away from him and turned off the battle mood and Inuyasha walked in.

"Are you following me now?" Kagome asked her back still towards Inuyasha.

"Listen, I know I should've told you where I was going but, I wanted you to have a goodtime and I just wanted to get that guy over with and come back to you." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and turned towards Inuyasha.

She walked in front of him and before he could look at her in the eyes, Kagome covered his eyes with her hand.

"H-hey!" Inuyasha gasped.

"I know you're not good at apologize so, saying it without looking me in the eyes should be easy." Kagome said.

Inuyasha took her wrist gently and looked in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Kagome nodded and hugged Inuyasha and he hugged back.

"Just, promise me that we'll work together." Kagome said in Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Yeah, we're partners after all." Inuyasha chuckled. They pull back and then give each other a long kiss before pulling away and smile at each other.

"I'm sorry too." Kagome said. "I should've yelled at you. You were just trying to do the right thing."

"Let's just call it even." Inuyasha said and Kagome laughed.

"I love you." Kagome said and Inuyasha kissed her.

"I love you more."

After Kagome changed back into her normal clothes, Inuyasha took her hand and they both walked out of the building, ready to fight side by side.

This is the last chapter of this book but fear not, I plan on doing a second one.

Please comment down stories you want me to write and please follow me on my Instagram

@ 12_Izabella_25 I love all my followers and I hope you love me! See you next time, bye!!!


End file.
